Flechazos
by Yume Kurokawa1
Summary: Mi primer Fic, disfrútenlo se trata de Lucy. Lean y no olviden sus Reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: La historia, algunos nombre y un personaje son ideas mías, pero los demás personajes y nombres no lo son **

**Capitulo 1: El secuestro de Lucy**

**Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy vuelven de una misión y se dirigen hacia a Fairy tail. Cuando entran ven el lugar destrozado y todos se encontraban limpiando y arreglando el lugar.**

**Lucy: Que paso aquí!**

**Mirajane: Chicos, bienvenidos –sonríe mientras limpia la barra-**

**Erza: -Se acerca a Makarov- ¿Qué sucedió?**

**Makarov: -Sentado sobre un barril- Al parecer a la noche nos atacaron**

**Natsu: QUIENES FUERON! –Estallando de furia-**

**Mirajane: -le da una nota a Erza y tiene el dibujo de un mariposa negra-**

**Erza: Esto…**

**Makarov: Fueron los del gremio Kurochō (**Kurochō: Mariposa negra)

**Lucy: Los del gremio Kurochō?**

**Erza: Si, son un gremio ilegal, pero no eran muy fuertes y es la primera vez que atacan a otro gremio…no tiene sentido**

**Makarov: Nos enteramos hace poco que los del gremio Kurochō tienen nuevos integrantes**

**Kana: -sentada en el piso con un barril al lado- Parece que uno de ellos es un dragón slayers**

**Gray, Erza, Lucy, Natsu y Happy: QUE!**

**Gazille: Por fin llegas Natsu –Bajando las escaleras-**

**Natsu: Gazille…**

**Wendy: Natsu-san! –Se acerca sonriendo y corriendo, y cae de cara al piso-**

**Charle: Wendy! Ves lo que pasa cuando corres así?**

**Wendy: -Se para- Si**

**Natsu: GAZILLE QUE SABES!**

**Gazille: Se donde están los del gremio**

**Natsu: …**

**Erza: Natsu! Gazille! Lo que quiera que piensen en hacer no lo harán!**

**Natsu: Que dices Erza! Mira lo que hicieron! **

**Erza: Natsu! –Makarov la calla-**

**Makarov: Déjalos ir Erza**

**Erza: Pero maestro…**

**Makarov: Déjalos! Hay que demostrarles a esos tipos que pasa cuando te metes con Fairy tail **

**Natsu, Happy y Wendy: Si!**

**Erza: Supongo que no hay opción –pone una sonrisa disimulada- **

**Lucy: -intenta irse y Gray la agarra-**

**Gray: Tu también bienes **

**Lucy: Por que a mi? –Dice bajo con un lagrimita en el ojo-**

**Natsu: A la carga!**

**20 Min. Después**

**Están Gazille, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Happy y Charle en un tren.**

**Natsu: Falta mucho? –con ganas de vomitar-**

**Gazille: No mucho**

**Lucy: -asustada-**

**El tren se detiene.**

**Gazille: -Se para- llegamos**

**Todos los demás se paran y bajan del tren.**

**Natsu: -Revitalizado- Vamos!**

**Lucy: -Llorando-**

**Todos se dirigen a una casa enorme pero abandonada**

**Erza: Gazille estas seguro que este es el lugar?**

**Gazille: Si**

**Natsu: Pues que esperamos? –Va corriendo a entrar a la casa- **

**Gray: Tan impaciente como siempre -Suspira-**

**Erza: Vamos a entrar todos **

**Entran a la casa. Erza la lleva a rastras a Lucy**

**Lucy: Yo no quiero ir –Llorando-**

**Entran a la casa, por dentro esta en buen estado, pero tiene más habitaciones de la que parece**

**Erza: Donde estas todos?**

**Gray: AHÍ! –Apunta con su dedo índice-**

**En la baranda de la escalera de arriba aparece una persona parada que tiene un sombrero, de color negro, que no deja ver su rostro, y también lleva una capa negra**

**Erza: Desde cuando esta ahí? **

**?: -Clava su mirada en Lucy y sonríe de forma espeluznante- **

**Natsu: BAJA DE AHÍ!**

**?: -Salta de ahí y cuando sus pies tocan el piso corre con gran velocidad hacia Lucy-**

**Erza y Gray: **_Es muy rapido_

**Lucy: -Asustada y llorando-**

**?: - Levanta a Lucy y se va corriendo-**

**Natsu, Happy y Wendy: LUCYY!**

**Lucy: -Deja un gran grito y desaparece junto con esa persona-**

**Fin**

**Yume: Les gusto? Espero que si. Por favor comenten y desde el próximo capitulo responderé las preguntas que manden **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 El paradero de Lucy**

**Todos estaban paralizados por la fuerte impresión que les quedo depuse de que esa persona misteriosa rápidamente se llevara a Lucy.**

**Happy: Lucy…Lucy a sido…¡Secuestrada! **

**Wendy: ¿Qué hacemos Natsu?**

**Natsu: ¿Qué no es obvio? Iremos por ella**

**Erza: ¡Natsu! Ponte mas serio. ¿O a caso no viste lo que esa persona hizo? Fue muy rápido ni siquiera vi cuando llego**

**Gazille: Con gente como esa será mas divertido esto **

**Gray: Gazille tu también debes ponerte serio, ellos tiene a Lucy y nuestra primera prioridad es rescatarla**

**Wendy: Gray tu ropa…**

**Gray: AH! –Estaba solamente en ropa interior de nuevo-**

**Charle: Erza tiene razón pónganse serios**

**Natsu: ¡Quiero pelear de una vez! **

**Gray: -Poniéndose la ropa- Natsu no es hora de concentrarse en la pelea, tenemos que rescatar a Lucy primero**

**Erza: Estoy de acuerdo con Gray, pero de todas formas no bajen la guardia**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la casa, la persona misteriosa deja a Lucy en una cama.**

**Lucy: -Completamente desmayada por el susto-**

**?: Lucy…-Pone su mano en el rostro de Lucy-**

**Mientras tanto los demás se encontraban recorriendo las múltiples habitaciones de la casa.**

**Happy: Son demasiados cuartos**

**Gray: Es como si no tuviera fin**

**Natsu: ¡Que pasa con este lugar!**

**Corren por pasillos y entran a muchos cuartos pero nunca acaban.**

**Erza: No podemos seguir así**

**Se escucha una risa.**

**Erza: ¿¡Quien es!**

**¿?: Magos de Fairy tail ineptos. No podrán salir de aquí jamás. Jojojojo**

**Natsu: ¡Sal y pelea!**

**¿?: ¿Pelear? ¿Para que? Si ustedes ya esta perdidos, Jojojojo. Por cierto nos quedaremos con su amiga**

**Happy: ¡Dejen ir a Lucy!**

**¿?: Jojojojo, no lo creo gatito. Diviértanse aquí vagando para siempre **

**Erza: Esto debe ser su magia. Tenemos que idear un plan para salir de aquí**

**Natsu: -Sonríe-**

**Gray: Supongo que tendremos que usar la forma de Natsu para salir de aquí **

**Gazille: -Sonríe igual que Natsu-**

**Natsu: ¡Karyuu no Hokou! –Empieza a lanzar su aliento de fuego para todos lados-**

**Gray: ¡Ice Make Cannon! –Usa su cañón de hielo contra las paredes-**

**Gazille: ¡Tetsuryuu no Gothen! –Golpea con su puño otras de las paredes-**

**Erza: -Se aparece su Armadura de Samurai y empieza a atacar a todos lados-**

**Wendy: ¡Tenryu no Hokou! –Usa su rugido celestial para atacar el techo- **

**Todo el lugar empieza a distorsionarse.**

**Happy: ¡Esta funcionando!**

**¿?: ¡Dejen de hacer eso! ¡Basta!**

**El lugar cambia de aspecto y se vuelve una habitación con una sola puerta.**

**Wendy: Lo logramos**

**¿?: ¡Miren lo que han hecho! –Aparece un hombre bajito sin cabello, de ojos color café, vestido con una tunica color verde, sin nada en los pies**

**Gray: ¿Y ese?**

**Happy: ¡Es un enano!**

**¿?: ¡No soy un enano!**

**Erza: -aparece un espada y la empuña contra el- Dinos quien eres y donde esta Lucy**

**¿?: -Asustado- Como digas**

**Charle: Eso fue censillo, que miembro más incompetente **

**¿?: Mi nombre es Lucius, y como abran notado tengo la magia de las ilusiones**

**Gray: Ya dinos donde esta Lucy **

**Lucius: No lose**

**Natsu: ¡¿Que?**

**Lucius: Unos de los nuestro se la llevo, estén el algún lugar de esta casa pero no cual es**

**Erza: Espero que digas la verdad –Pone su espada en el cuello de Lucius-**

**Lucius: ¡Es todo lo que se! ¡Lo juro!**

**Gray: Tendremos que creerle**

**Erza: Ahora háblanos de tu compañero que se llevo a Lucy**

**Lucius: Esta bien. Su nombre es Evans, no se sabe mucho sobre el, nunca se supo por que se unió aquí, de donde es o si ese es su verdadero nombre. El jefe lo trajo un día cualquiera, y lo primero que nos dijo de el es que no lo hiciéramos enojar. Al parecer el es un dragón slayers**

**Todos los demás: ¿¡QUE! **

**Natsu: ¿¡Ese tipo era un dragón slayers!**

**Lucius: Así es**

**Wendy: ¿Pero por que secuestro a Lucy?**

**Lucius: El jamás habla, pero el jefe menciono que cuando ustedes llegaran no toquemos a la chica rubia**

**Erza: Ustedes sabían que vendríamos**

**Lucius: Por supuesto, ideamos todo este plan para que ustedes vinieran aquí **

**Natsu: ¡Atacaron Fairy tail solo para que viniéramos! –Cuando esta apunto de golpearlo Gray lo detiene-**

**Gray: Tranquilízate Natsu **

**Erza: Natsu tenemos que mantenerlo consiente y vivo para que nos guíe**

**Lucius: ¿Y que les hace creer que los guiare?**

**Erza: -Pone su espada en el pecho de Lucius-**

**Lucius: Pues yo no me negare si me lo pides así –Asustado-**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Gray: Nos habías dicho que no sabias a donde se la habían llevado **

**Lucius: Si, eso dije**

**Gray: ¿Sabes donde esta el cuarto de ese Evans?**

**Lucius: Si**

**Gray: Pues llévanos allí**

**Erza: Buena idea Gray. Lucius llévanos allí **

**Lucius: Como ustedes digan –Empieza a caminar- Abra que apurarnos**

**Wendy: ¿Por que?**

**Lucius: Puede que sea peligroso que no quedemos mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar**

**Erza: Tiene razón**

**Todos empiezan a caminar detrás de Lucius.**

**Gray: Erza, ¿Ahora que lo pienso no crees que sea peligroso que lo sigamos?**

**Erza: Puede ser, pero es nuestra única opción para encontrar rápido a Lucy**

**Lucius: Pueden dejar de murmurar, se lo que dicen, y tranquilos no los estoy llevando a ninguna trapa. Me da igual lo que paso con las personas de este lugar**

**Happy: ¿Y por que estas aquí?**

**Lucius: Por que era mi opción**

**Gazille: …. **

**Wendy: Pero… ¿Era tu única opción? **

**Lucius: Claro que no. Pero hay beses que unos no se da cuenta de eso hasta que toma la decisión equivocada**

**Todos quedan callados hasta que Lucius se detiene frente a una puerta.**

**Lucius: Es aquí**

**FIN**

**Yume: Gracias por leer este capitulo.**

**Yume: MaryHeartfilia te agradezco el comentario y sobre el NaLu quien sabe que pasara **

**Yume: Tom Reidem mantendré en cuenta el comentario **

**Yume: Espero tener mas comentario ahora **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: La verdad**

**Todos se quedaron quietos frente a la puerta de madera que estaba enfrente suyo.**

**Lucius: Aquí es**

**Erza: Espero que no nos estés engañando **

**Lucius: No tengo la intención de engañarlos, así que no se preocupen**

**Natsu: ¿¡Que estamos esperando! –Abrió de un gran golpe la puerta y un cuchillo salio volando desde adentro y rozo la mejilla de Natsu- **

**Evans: –Se acerca a ellos lentamente- ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

**Gray: ¿¡Donde esta Lucy!**

**Evans: -Se saca la capucha de su traje y deja ver su cabello color verde marino y sus ojos celestes- No voy a dejar que ustedes se acerquen a ella**

**Happy: -Desde fuera logra ver el cuerpo de Lucy sobre la cama- ¡Ahí esta Lucy!**

**Evans: -Ve a Happy y a Charle con cara de asombro- **_Esos gatos…_

**Gray y Natsu: Empujan a Evans a un costado- ¡Quítate! -Entran corriendo al cuarto-**

**Gazille: -Se queda viendo a Evans- **

**Gray: Lucy esta bien –Hacer su mano- **

**En ese momento Evans golpeo a Gray con su mano envuelta en agua que le causo una gran herida en el abdomen.**

**Gray: Hijo de….**

**Evans: No dejare que toquen a Lucy**

**Natsu: Tu eres el que no debería tocarla –Con gran fuerza le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Evans y lo hace chocar con la pared- ¿¡Con todo lo que hiciste te haces llamar un dragón slayers!**

**Evans: Se recupera un poco del golpe- ¡Me dices eso a mi, pero tu gremio y tu han hecho cosas que no tienen perdón! ¡Y te atreves a decirme eso a mí! **

**Natsu: ¿¡Pero de que mierda estas hablando!**

**Evans: ¡No te hagas el inocente, sabes de que hablo! Y ahora lo are pagar por eso**

**Lucy: -En ese momento abre sus ojos, se sienta en la cama y pone una de sus mano en su cara- Pero… ¿Dónde estoy?**

**Happy: ¡Despertó!**

**Gray y Natsu: ¡Lucy!**

**Evans: … -Camina hasta Lucy-**

**Gray: ¡Tu…. –Cuando esta apunto de detenerlo Erza Detiene a Gray- Erza ….**

**Erza: Gray míralo bien, la mirada de el cambio totalmente**

**Gray: -Mira los ojos de Evans mientras el se sienta en la cama junto a ella-**

**Gazille: Erza tienes razón**

**Gray: Gazille….**

**Gazille: Su mirada hasta hace un momento estaba llena de odio, pero ahora es muy diferente**

**Evans: Lucy… -Abrasa a Lucy- Menos mal de que despertó y esta bien**

**Lucy: -Lo aleja de un empujón y Va corriendo y se esconde detrás de Erza- Erza… ¿¡Que esta pasando!**

**Evans: Ustedes… ¿¡Que le han hecho a Lucy, villanos!**

**Natsu: ¡Tú fuiste quien la secuestro!  
>Evans: ¡Yo no la secuestre! <strong>

**Gray: Si lo hiciste**

**Evans: ¡Eran ustedes quienes se la habían levado! **

**Erza: ¿Pero de que hablas?**

**Evans: ¡Ustedes sabes! Ustedes secuestraron a Lucy y han cometido muchos otros actos imperdonables **

**Wendy: ¡Eso no es cierto!**

**Happy: Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo**

**Evans: ¡Eso no es cierto! ustedes… -De pronto un ruido proveniente del armarios de madera tallado hizo que se callaran-**

**Wendy: ¿Qué… que fue eso?**

**Todos estaban nerviosos. Hasta que el armario se abrió y de adentro salio un gato parecido a Happy y Charle, solo que este era de color amarillo y tenia un chaleco marrón.**

**Todos (Excepto Evans): ¿¡Un gato!**

**?: Oye, Evans ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? No puedo dormir –Camina hacia ellos tranquilo-**

**Evans: Perdón Liff**

**Liff: -Ve a los demás- ¿Quiénes son? **

**Evans: Ellos son los que se llevaron a Lucy, ¡Y ahora los are pagar! **

**Liff: -Saca sus alas, se acerca a Evans y le da un golpe en la cabeza- Quédate quieto, no debes pensar tan mal de la gente, déjales contar su versión primero **

**Evans: ¿Para que? Si es obvio que son culpables y tengo que acabar con ellos**

**Liff: -Le da otro golpe- Tonto, cállate y déjalos hablar –Aterriza y hace una reverencia hacia los demás- Mi nombre es Liff, es un placer**

**Erza: Disculpa, ¿Nos puedes explicar que esta pasando?**

**Evans: ¡Que ustedes son unos villanos!**

**Liff: Silencio Evans, disculpe. Es que según tenemos sabido ustedes secuestraron a Lucy y pues hicieron muchas otras cosas que Evans no soporto**

**Natsu: ¡Nosotros no secuestramos a nadie!**

**Lucy: ¡Es cierto! Yo estoy en Fairy tail por que quiero estar…. y además todos ellos son mis amigos y mi familia**

**Evans: Lucy…**

**Liff: Entiendo**

**Evans: Pero si lo que dicen es cierto entonces el jefe…**

**Liff: Tranquilo Evans**

**Erza: ¿Qué sucede?**

**Liff: Sucede que si lo que dicen es verdad, nuestro jefe nos a engañado**

**Evans: ¡Maldición! –Golpea la pared- **

**Liff: Evans…**

**Evans: Voy a matarlo, por su culpa le hice esto a Lucy**

**Gray: Pero Lucy ¿Tu lo Conoces?**

**Lucy: No tengo idea quien es**

**Evans: ¿¡Que!**

**Liff: No es de extrañar, Evans recuerda que cuando estabas con Lucy era solo una niña**

**Evans: …. **

**Lucy: ¿Pero de que hablan?**

**Liff: Lucy puede que tú no lo recuerdes pero Evans y tu se conocen desde la infancia**

**Lucy: ¿¡Que!**

**Liff: Tranquila, les contaremos todo**

**Un gran estruendo empieza a sacudir toda la casa**

**Gazille: ¿¡Que!**

**Erza: ¿¡Que esta pasando!**

**Evans: Es el jefe, seguro que saben que están aquí y quiere sepultarnos bajo la casa**

**Lucy: ¡Kyaaa! –Asustada-**

**Liff: ¡Hay que salir de aquí, antes de que la casa se venga abajo!**

**Evans: -Abre la ventana de su cuarto- ¡Por aquí!**

**Happy: -Salen sus alas y agarra a Natsu y sale por la ventana-**

**Charle: -Salen sus alas y agarra a Wendy- ¡Vamos Wendy! –Sale por la ventana-**

**Evans: -Levanta a Lucy y se tira por la ventana-**

**Lucy: ¡Kyaaa! **

**Evans: -Cae de pie en el piso-**

**Liff: -Salen sus alas y levanta a Erza y sale por la ventana- **_Que pesada_

**Gazille: -Se tira de la ventana y cae de pie- **

**Todos bajan al suelo y Liff, Charle y Happy aterrizan y desaparecen sus alas.**

**Erza: ¿Nos pueden explicar que paso?**

**Gazille: Oigan antes de eso, ¿Dónde esta Lucius?**

**Evans: ¿Lucius estaba con ustedes?**

**El un lugar muy lejos Lucius esta caminando.**

**Lucius: Espero que esos chicos logren vencer**

**Los demás están frente la casa que comenzó a derrumbarse**

**Natsu: Seguro que esta bien**

**Evans: Si hablan de Lucius seguro que lo esta**

**Erza: Pero ahora cuéntenos todo desde el principio**

**Evans: Esta bien….**

**Todos se sentaron para escuchar a Evans.**

**Evans: Todo comenzó cuando tenia 6 años, yo trabaja en lo que era la mansión de los Heartfilia**

**Lucy: ¿¡Que! ¿Tú trabajabas ahí?**

**Evans: Si… y tu madre y yo éramos unidos. Ella fue la madre que yo nunca tuve. Pero ella quedo embarazada, y cada vez la podía visitar menos, hasta que esa bebe nació. Yo nunca quise ir a verla, odiaba pensar en aquella bebe que me alejo de aquella mujer que tanto quería, y luego murió, después de eso por fin quise ver a esa niña. Pero cuando vi a esa bebe todo para mi cambio**

**Flashbacks:**

**Evans de niño, con unos pantalones azules y una camisa celeste, con mucha ira en su mirada se acerco a la cuna de la bebe.**

**Evans: -Ve a la pequeña Lucy en su cuna, con su pelo dorado, y su hermosa sonrisa que apareció al ver a Evans- **

**Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y la ira de su mirada desapareció. Arriba de su cabeza apareció un conejo disparándole a un corazón y en su frente decía flechado. **

**Fin del Flashbacks**

**Evans: Y después de eso prometí cuidar y proteger a Lucy, y lo hice hasta ese día**

**Wendy ¿Qué paso?**

**Evans: Me separaron de ella**

**Todos quedaron en completo silencio.**

**Evans: Fue 2 años después de que conocí a Lucy. Su padre no le agrado la idea de que un chico como yo estuviera seria de su hija así que lo que hizo fue deshacerse de mi. Me mando lo mas lejos que podía para que no volviera, pero no yo quería dejar a Lucy así que empecé a recorrer los caminos para volver aquí. Estaba solo, no tenia comida, ni agua, ni dinero, no sabia que hacer hasta que encontré a Clauxus**

**Happy: ¿Quién era ese?**

**Evans: Clauxus es el dragón de agua que me cuido y me enseño a pelear. Yo era feliz con el y estuve a su lado unos años y luego sin dejar rastro alguno desapareció**

**Natsu, Gazille y Wendy: ¿¡Que!**

**Evans: ¿Qué les pasa?**

**Wendy: Nosotros también somos dragones slayers. Los dragones que nos cuidaron también desaparecieron y los estamos buscando **

**Evans: Ya veo…**

**Happy: Evans, ¿Qué paso después de que Clauxus desapareciera?**

**Evans: Seguí mi camino hacia aquí, buscándolo donde pudiera, luchando para sobrevivir, y así estuve unos años. Hasta que encontré al jefe, me hizo unas preguntas a las que yo respondí y después de eso me dijo su versión de lo que había pasado. Y por eso los ataque**

**Erza: Ya veo**

**Evans: Siento mucho lo que hice**

**Erza: Esta bien tu no tienes la culpa**

**Wendy: Es verdad te engañaron para hacerlo**

**Evans: -Sonríe- Me alegro de que ustedes hallan estado junta a Lucy **

**Happy: Aye!**

**Evans: -Se arrodilla frente a Lucy y toma su mano- **

**Gray: ¿Pero que…**

**Evans: Yo prometo protegerte desde ahora Lucy –Besa su mano-**

**Lucy: ¿¡Eh! –Sus mejillas se ponen coloradas-**

**Natsu y Gray ponen cara furiosas**

**Fin**

**Evans: Bien, por unas razones yo agradeceré los comentarios esta vez**

**Evans: Bien. Okumura Akane, nos alegra de que te haya encantado**

**Evans: Anita-Asakura gracias por el comentario, pero sobre el Loki Lucy o el Gray Lucy no diré nada por que de solo pensarlo –Rompe de un golpe la pared- Diablos Yume se molestar por esto**

**Evans: Yukitake, creo sobre el humor se hace lo posible, y sobre el Natsu Lucy…-Rompe otra pared- **

**Evans: Bien, dejen sus comentarios**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Un nuevo compañero y una nueva meta **

**Todos estaban de piedra por lo que había hecho Evans.**

**Natsu y Gray: -Emanando un aura acecina-**

**Evans: -Sonríe satisfecho- **

**Lucy: -Completamente colorada- **

**Derepente sale, de su llave, por su propia cuenta Loki.**

**Loki: -Pone a Lucy contra su pecho- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a Lucy?**

**Evans: -Agarra a Lucy de una mano y tira de ella- Soy yo el que debería hacer esa pregunta **

**Natsu y Gray: -Explotan de ira- ¡DEJEN YA A LUCY!**

**Los cuatro chicos tratan de llevarse a Lucy por su lado.**

**Lucy: -Mareada- Erza…ayuda…**

**Erza: -Le da un golpe en la cabeza a los cuatro- ¡Quédense quietos!**

**Lucy: -Cae rendida al piso-**

**Evans, Loki, Natsu y Gray: ¡Duele! –Se tocan el golpe en su cabeza-**

**Natsu: ¡Erza! ¿¡Por que fue eso!**

**Erza: Por que si no los detenía Lucy ya estaría partida **

**Evans: ¡Yo jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimar a Lucy!**

**Loki: ¡Esa es mi línea!**

**Las miradas de Loki y Evans y empiezan a sacar chispas.**

**Liff: Esos dos no creo que se vallan a llevar bien **

**Happy: Aye!**

**Charle: Que falta de cortesía tienen esos dos **

**Liff: ¿Eh? –Mira Charle- **

**Arriba de la cabeza de Liff aparece un gatito lanzándole una granada a un corazón y este explota. En su frente aparece la frase flechado.**

**Charle: -Mira con indiferencia a Liff-**

**Liff: -Se arrodilla frente a ella toma su mano y la besa- Siento mucho mi descortesía hermosa señorita, mi nombre es Liff ¿Me daría el honor de decirme su nombre?**

**Todos se quedan sorprendidos al ver eso.**

**Charle: -Limpia su mano con su vestido- Charle **

**Liff: Es un hermoso nombre, casi tan hermoso como vos Charle **

**Happy: -Se pone entre Charle y Liff- ¿¡Qué crees que haces!**

**Liff: Lo siento mucho gatito pero me tapas la vista –Se para-**

**Las miradas de Happy y Liff empiezan a sacar chispas.**

**Wendy: Charle has algo**

**Charle: ¿Por qué?**

**Wendy: Se están peleando por ti **

**Charle: Lo que ellos hagan no me interesa**

**Evans: Natsu será mejor que tu gato se rinda con esa gata por que es imposible que pueda vencer a Liff **

**Natsu: ¡Eso no es cierto! Happy vencerá a Liff, por que el es el mejor gato**

**Gazille: ¿¡Que!**

**Lucy: -Su alma empieza a salir por su boca-**

**Wendy: ¡Lucy! –Empieza a sacudirla-**

**Gazille: ¡Lily es el mejor gato!**

**Evans: ¿Lily?**

**Erza: Es el gato de Gazille**

**Evans: Pues yo no lo veo por aquí**

**Gazille: ¡Es cierto! ¡No lo desperté para que viniera! **

**Todo el lugar queda en silencio.**

**Evans: Entonces… ¿Lo olvidaste? **

**Natsu: -Empieza reírse- **

**Lucy: -Reacciona- Siento que me paso un camión por arriba**

**Loki: -Levanta a Lucy- Tranquila mi princesa, aquí estoy **

**Evans: ¡Suéltala! ¡Príncipe de cuarta! **

**Loki: ¿¡Como me dijiste!**

**Gray: -Arrebata a Lucy de Loki- ¿Estas bien Lucy?**

**Lucy: -Ve a Gray y sonríe- Si, muchas gracias **

**Gray: -Se sonroja-**

**Encima de gran aparece un perrito que le atraviesa con un arpón a un corazón.**

**Lucy: ¿Gray? –Pasa su mano por enfrente de los ojos de Gray y este no reacciona-**

**Natsu: -Agarra a Lucy y tira a Gray al piso- Jajajaja**

**Erza: -Rodeada por un aura oscuras- Ustedes…**

**Gazille: Olvide a Lily…**

**Wendy: -Tratando de consolar a Gazille-**

**Erza: ¡DEJEN DE COMPORTARSE ASI!**

**Liff y Happy se abrazan del miedo.**

**Lucy: -Asustada- **

**Wendy: Erza se enojo**

**Charle: No me sorprende –Ve a Happy y a Liff- **

**Happy y Liff se sueltan rápido.**

**Charle: Que poco valientes son**

**Erza: -Agarra a Lucy- ¡Gazille!**

**Gazille: -Se acerca- ¿Qué?**

**Erza: Tú lleva a Lucy**

**Lucy: Erza no necesito que nadie me lleve **

**Erza: -Mira a Lucy con ojos asesinos- ¿Qué? **

**Lucy: Nada**

**Gazille: -Levanta a Lucy-**

**Loke: -Ve a Erza- Erza yo soy quien debe llevar a Lucy**

**Erza: ¿Eh?**

**Lucy: -Agarra la llave de Leo y hace que Loke desaparezca- Lo siento Loke pero no hay que hacer enojar más a Erza**

**Erza: Ahora vamos al tren, tenemos que volver a Fairy tail**

**Gray: -Con la cabeza en el aire- **

**Wendy: Erza, Gray no reacciona ¿Qué hacemos? **

**Evans: -Pone una sonrisa malvada- Yo me encargo…Suirō no iki –Lanza de su boca un gran chorro de agua que golpea a Gray y sale volando y cae al piso-**

**Wendy: ¿Eso no fue un poco exagerado? **

**Evans: No lo creo**

**Gray: -Se levanta y corre hacia Evans- ¿¡Por que mierda hiciste eso!**

**Evans: ¿Ves? Esta bien**

**Natsu: -Muriéndose de risa- **

**Gray: -Rodeado por una aura de ira-**

**Erza: Ustedes dejen de molestar y empiezan a caminar**

**Todos los demás: –Empiezan a caminar-**

**Liff y Happy están cada uno a un costado de Charle.**

**Liff: ¿No te vas a rendir?**

**Happy: Claro que no**

**El aura de todo el lugar esta muy tensa.**

**Lucy: **_Tengo miedo_

**Se detienen frente a la estación.**

**Gray: -Mira a Evans- ¿Tu por que nos sigues?**

**Evans: Yo no sigo a nadie. Estoy aquí por yo protegeré a Lucy**

**Natsu: Eso no es necesario, nosotros la podemos proteger **

**Evans: Si, claro **

**Erza: ¡Dejen de pelear y entre al tren!**

**Natsu, Gray y Evans: Si señora –Entran al tren- **

**Todos los demás entran al tren, se sientan. Cuando el tren comienza a moverse Natsu saca la cabeza por la ventana con ganas de vomitar.**

**Evans: ¿Y a ese que le pasa? **

**Lucy: A Natsu no le sienta bien viajar en vehículos **

**Evans: -Aguantándose la risa- **

**Wendy: Aguanta, Natsu**

**Happy y Liff siguen peleando por Charle.**

**Charle: -Suspira-**

**20 min. Después.**

**Evans: ¿Llegamos?**

**Lucy: Si**

**Bajan del tren.**

**Natsu: -Revitalizado- ¡Por fin!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Charle: Vamos Wendy –Toma la mano de Wendy-**

**Wendy: Si –Sonríe-**

**Evans: -Las ve- …**

**Evans intenta tomar la mano de Lucy pero choca con la de Gray que quería hacer lo mismo.**

**Gray y Evans: Tu…**

**Ellos dos empiezan a pelear.**

**Natsu: -Toma la mano de Lucy- Vamos Lucy**

**Lucy: -Sonríe- **

**Gray y Evans quedan de piedra.**

**Natsu: Seremos los primeros en llegar! –Empieza a Correr llevando a Lucy a arrastras- **

**Lucy: -Grita-**

**Liff y Happy: Charle yo iré con… -Notan que Charle y Wendy ya estaban muy adelante- **

**Liff: -Saca sus alas y agarra a Evans- Hay que apurarnos**

**Evans: ¡Si!**

**Happy: -Saca sus alas y levanta a Erza- Yo te llevo**

**Erza: Gracias**

**Gray y Gazille: -Se miran- …**

**Corren los dos por su cuenta.**

**10 min. Después. En las puertas de Fairy tail. Estaban Lucy y Natsu**

**Natsu: ¡Ganamos!**

**Lucy: -Cansada- **

**Llegan Liff y Evans.**

**Evans: ¡Lucy! ¡¿Estas bien?**

**Lucy: Si, solo necesito tomar un poco de aire **

**Llegan Charle y Wendy.**

**Wendy: Llagamos**

**Llagan, Happy, Erza, Gray y Gazille.**

**Liff: Parece que te gane Happy**

**Happy: ¿¡Que!**

**Happy y Liff chocan las miradas y empiezan a sacar chispas.**

**Evans: ¿Qué paso Gray? Quedaste último –Ríe-**

**Gray: Hijo de…**

**Natsu: Jajajaja, Gazille te ganamos**

**Gazille: ¡Esta es la última vez que lo aran!**

**Erza: Dejen de pelear y entremos de una vez**

**Entra a Fairy tail y todo esta como antes. Todos bailaban, tomaban y festejaban.**

**Makarov: ¡Chicos! Me alegro de que ya volvieran –Sentado sobre un barril-**

**Evans: -Se arrodilla en el piso- Yo... ¡Siento mucho lo que hice! **

**Makarov: ¿Quién es este? **

**Erza: Es el dragón slayers de que ustedes nos hablo**

**Happy: Y le gusta Lucy**

**Lucy: -Se sonroja- **

**Liff: -Le da un golpe en la cabeza a Happy- No hables de más**

**Wendy: ¿Evans puede unirse a Fairy tail?**

**Evans: -Nervioso-**

**Makarov: Claro que si –Ríe-**

**Evans: -Sonríe- Muchísimas gracias**

**Mirajane: -Se acerca Evans- Ven conmigo –Sonríe-**

**Evans: Esta bien –Se para y va con Mirajane a un cuarto.**

**Makarov: Y además de conseguir a otro compañero más ¿Cómo les fue? **

**Lucy: …**

**Erza: Al parecer escaparon**

**Todos quedan en silencio.**

**Makarov: ¿Qué pasa con ese ánimo? Ya los encontraremos, y ellos verán quienes somos los de Fairy tail**

**Happy y Natsu: Aye!**

**Mirajane y Evans salen del cuarto.**

**Evans: Mira Lucy –Muestra el símbolo de Fairy tail color celeste en su espalda-**

**Lucy: Parece que ya eres un miembro de Fairy tail**

**Makarov: Entonces, ¡Abra que festejar!**

**Todos: ¡SI!**

**Fin.**

**Wendy: Esta vez yo y Charle agradeceremos los comentarios**

**Charle: Todo por que Yume se enojo con Evans por romper dos paredes **

**Wendy: Si…**

**Charle: El primero es de Okumura Akane, con decir NaLu una vez bastaba **

**Wendy: Pero agradecemos el comentario. MaryHeartfilia, bien ya habías comentado antes pero igual gracias por el comentario, nos alegras que te haya gustado, y Yume trata de hacerlo lo mas interesante posible**

**Charle: Si te tienes respeto no te pongas de rodillas solo por el NaLu. **

**Wendy: Ehh, bueno, gracias igual **

**Charle: Síguete es de Yukitake otra vez. Gracias a que Evans rompió la pared nosotras estamos aquí. **

**Wendy: Pero nos alegra que te allá gusta el fanfic. El que sigue es de dened1, a Yume le alegrara saber que te intriga saber como sigue el fanfic **

**Charle: Este es para june li, si la trama no esta mal**

**Wendy: Y es gracioso ver a Natsu y Gray celosos**

**Charle: Me parece tonto. Y por mi que haga lo que sea Evans**

**Wendy: El último es para anita-asakura. Ya habías comentado antes, pero igual gracias, menos mal que te gusta **

**Charle: Menos mal que acabo **

**Wendy y Charle: No olviden dejar sus comentarios! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 Planes**

**Dos días después de que Evans se uniera a Fairy tail todo se encontraba muy tranquilo.**

**Lucy entra suspirando, al lado tiene a Evans y atrás tiene a Gray y Natsu peleando como siempre.**

**Mirajane: Hola chicos Se encuentra sirviendo bebidas en la barra-**

**Lucy: Hola Mira **

**Erza: -Sentada en una mesa comiendo un pedazo de pastel- Por que suenas tan decaída, Lucy?**

**Lucy: ¡Es que no tengo el dinero para pagar la renta de este mes!**

**Evans: Lucy si el dinero es el problema yo te puedo dar**

**Lucy: No te puedo pedir algo como eso**

**Evans: Lucy, por mi no hay problema –Levanta la mano de Lucy y la besa- Mientras eso te haga feliz yo seré feliz **

**Lucy: -Se sonroja-**

**Gray: ¡Te mato! –Le lanza un puñetazo a Evans-**

**Evans: -Lo esquiva y le pone la traba a Gray-**

**Gray: -Se cae al piso-**

**Natsu: Jajajajaja**

**Liff: No deberían pelear desde tan temprano **

**Evans: Yo no pelee con nadie **

**Se escuchan unos fuertes ruidos de las escaleras y se ve a Gazille bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras.**

**Liff: ¿?**

**Gazille: ¡Evans! –Se para enfrente de el- Así que crees que tu gato es el mejor**

**Evans: Lo es**

**Gazille: ¡Pruébalo! ¡Que pelee contra Lily!**

**Liff: ¿Lily?**

**Lucy: -Se acerca a Liff- Es el gato de Gazille**

**Liff: Ahh**

**Lily sale de atrás de Gazille caminando**

**Lily: Yo no tengo por que pelear contra el**

**Liff: Yo tampoco tengo por que hacerlo**

**Lily y Liff se quedan viéndose unos segundos y luego estrechan sus manos.**

**Liff: Soy Liff mucho gusto**

**Lily: Yo soy Lily, el gusto es mió**

**Lucy: Por que los otros no pueden llevarse bien como ellos**

**Se ven a Gazille y a Evans peleando y a Natsu que se agrego**

**Evans: ¡Liff es el mejor!**

**Gazille: ¡Lily es el mas fuerte!**

**Natsu: Happy los vencería a los dos**

**Gray: -Se para de una vez del piso-**

**Lluvia: -Se acerca a el- Gray-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?**

**Gray: Si, gracias Lluvia**

**Lluvia: -Se sonroja-**

**Evans: -Los ve, y se acerca a ellos- Gray no sabía que tenías novia**

**Lluvia y Gray: ¿¡No...Novia!**

**Lluvia: -Ultra feliz- Yo…la novia de Gray-sama**

**Gray: Oye bien Evans, Lluvia no es mi novia**

**Lluvia: -Se deprime en una esquina-**

**Lucy: -Se acerca a Lluvia- Lluvia no te pongas así**

**Lluvia: A Gray-sama no le importa Lluvia**

**Lucy: -Abrasa a Lluvia- Desahógate**

**Lluvia: -Se pone a llorar-**

**Evans: -Con un pañuelo se seca unas pocas lágrimas de emoción- El corazón de Lucy es tan amable –Mira con rencor a Gray- En cambio tu…. ¡Un hombre que hace llorar a una mujer no puede considerarse hombre!**

**Gray: -Se vuelve de piedra-**

**Elfman: -Se para de su silla de golpe- ¡Eso es ser un hombre!**

**Lisanna: Tranquilízate Onii-san**

**Lluvia: -Deja de llorar- Gracias Lucy**

**Lucy: No agradezcas –Sonríe- **

**Makarov: Chicos hay algo que tengo que decirles –Sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre una mesa-**

**Erza: ¿Qué sucede?**

**Makarov: El gremio Kurochō se ha convertido en una amenaza para otros gremios **

**Lucy: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Makarov: Hoy van a venir dos personas de otros gremios, los acompañaran para hacer desaparecer ese gremio de una vez **

**Evans: …**

**Lucy: -Se acerca a Evans- ¿Estas bien?**

**Evans: Estoy perfecto **

**Erza: ¿Quiénes serán los que vengan? **

**Makarov: Ustedes ya los conocen **

**Las puertas de Fairy tail y aparecen dos personas.**

**Gray: ¿Lyon?**

**Lyon: Tanto tiempo, Gray**

**Erza y Lucy: ¡¿Hibiki?**

**Hibiki: ¿Cómo están, princesas? **

**Natsu: ¿Son ustedes los dos miembros que enviaron?**

**Hibiki: Si es, Yo vengo representando a Blue Pegasus –Le guiña el ojo a las chicas-**

**Evans: Quiero matarlo**

**Lyon: Yo vengo representando a Lamia Scale**

**Erza: Lyon tu ropa **

**Lyon: -Solo con la ropa interior- ¡¿Pero que?**

**Gray: Jajajaja, deberías prestar más atención **

**Lluvia: Gray-sama su ropa**

**Gray: -Solo en ropa interior-**

**Evans: Ahora hay dos, genial**

**Wendy aparece bajando las escaleras junto a Charle.**

**Liff y Happy: ¡Charle! –Van corriendo hacia ella-**

**Lucy: Ya empezaron **

**Hibiki: -Abrasa a Lucy por atrás- ¿Cómo estas, princesa?**

**Lucy: -Se sonroja-**

**Evans y Gray: -Aura acecina- **

**Lyon: -Los separa- Déjale espacio **

**Wendy: -Ríe un poco- **

**Lucy: Gracias Lyon-**

**Lyon: No es nada **

**Happy y Liff empiezan a pelearse hasta que por accidente empujan a Lyon arriba de Lucy. **

**Lucy: -Sorprendida-**

**Lyon: -Sorprendido-**

**Todos los demás quedaron de piedra.**

**Lucy: -Se sonroja y desvía la mirada-**

**Lyon: -Mira unos segundos su rostro y luego parece sobre su cabeza un ratoncito que le da tres tiros a un corazón- **

**Evans y Gray: ¿¡Cuánto piensas estar ahí! -Lo patean a Lyon lejos de Lucy-**

**Lyon: -Se para- ¿¡Como se atreven a patearme!**

**Erza: ¡Basta! ¡No quiero mas peleas ahora! **

**Todos: Si Erza**

**Makarov: Ahora que ellos dos llegaron es hora de arreglar lo que haremos **

**Lyon: Sabemos donde se encuentran **

**Hibiki: Y tenemos como llegar**

**Natsu: ¿¡Entonces que esperamos!**

**Lyon: En el gremio Kurochō están reclutando personas nuevas, al parecer son poderosas **

**Erza: Entiendo el problema, atacar de frente puede ser un problema**

**Hibiki: Exacto**

**Lucy: ¿Y que haremos?**

**Hibiki: Tenemos planeado ir la mitad del camino en el vehiculo y la otra mitad a pie para no ser detectados**

**Lyon: Pero recorrer esa parte del camino a pie nos tomara al menos 3 días**

**Makarov: Ya veo…**

**Natsu: ¿Y eso que? Nosotros podemos con eso**

**Erza: Cierto**

**Makarov: Bien, entonces irán los siguientes junto con Hibiki y Lyon. Natsu…**

**Natsu: ¡Si!**

**Makarov: …Erza…**

**Erza: -Pone una disimulada sonrisa-**

**Makarov: Happy…**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Makarov: Lucy…**

**Lucy: ¿Por qué siempre yo? –Con ganas de llorar-**

**Makarov: ..Gray…**

**Gray: Me lo imagine**

**Makarov: Evans y Liff **

**Evans: -Sonríe-**

**Gazille: ¿¡Y yo y Lily!**

**Makarov: Gazille, tu, Wendy y los demás se quedaran. No estamos seguros de que no vayan a atacarnos, y además tiene que ir la menor cantidad de gente posible**

**Erza: Ahora que ya esta todo hecho, es hora de prepararnos**

**Lyon: Si, nos veremos a las afueras de Magnolia a la siete **

**Los demás: Si**

**Fin**

**Liff: Hola a todos, gracias por leer este capitulo, y Yume pide disculpas de que sea tan corto **

**Liff: El primer mensaje es de MaryHeartfilia nos alegra de que te halla gustado, y a Evans no le gusto mucho que Natsu tomara a mano de Lucy. Después de eso se desquito con unos muebles**

**Liff: Este es para anita-asakura, Si por competencia te refieres a mi y a Evans nos ofendes. Y tranquila Yume ya se encargo de que Evans ropa otra pared **

**Liff: Para annimo, tranqui que Yume no es de la clase de persona que dejas cosas a la mitad **

**Liff: Este de para LucyDragneelHeartfilia pues esperamos que este capitulo te guste y ten cuidado cuando digas arriba el NaLu**

**Liff: El ultimo es de lukenoa31 pues si te gustan así te llevaras bien con Yume eso es un hecho, gracias por el comentario**

**Liff: ¡Por favor dejen sus comentarios! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 El comienzo del viaje**

**A las afueras de Magnolia Estaban Hibiki, Lyon, Erza y Gray. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo iban llegando los demás.**

**Natsu y Happy: Llegamos! –Decían gritando, y corriendo hacia ellos-**

**Gray: ¿Tienes que hacer tanto escándalo? **

**Natsu: ¿Acaso te molesta, cerebro congelado?**

**Gray: ¿¡Cómo me dijiste!**

**Evans: ¿Peleándose desde tan temprano? –Acercándose con Lucy al lado y Liff volando-**

**Liff: Buenas! **

**Lucy: -Bostezando- **

**Evans: Lucy, ¿No quieres que te lleve?, Liff puede llevar los bolsos**

**Liff: Eh?**

**Lucy: No hace falta, gracias**

**Gray: Evans ¿A esta hora empieza con tu rutina de acosamiento? **

**Evans: ¿¡Qué!**

**Erza: ¡Dejen de pelear de una vez!**

**Lyon: -Mira a Lucy y se sonroja- **

**Lucy: ¿?**

**Hibiki: Ahora que estamos todos, podemos irnos **

**Lyon: Iremos en tres vehículos, así que hay que dividirnos. Agarra una bolsa con papelitos, los que tenga el 1 irán el un vehiculo, los que tengan el 2 irán en otro y los que tengan el 3 irán en el ultimo.**

**Todos sacan un papel.**

**Erza: 1**

**Natsu: 3**

**Gray: 2**

**Lucy: 3**

**Hibiki: 1**

**Happy: 2**

**Evans: 2**

**Liff: 1**

**Lyon: 3**

**Evans: -Deprimido- Yo… no puedo estar con Lucy **

**Lyon: Todos suban a los vehículos! **

**Erza, Hibiki y Liff suben al primero.**

**Hibiki: Erza, deja que yo conduzca. **

**Erza: Esta bien**

**Evans, Gray, Happy suben al segundo.**

**Gray: Yo voy a conducir **

**Evans: … -Deprimido- **

**Y en el último suben Natsu, Lucy y Lyon.**

**Lyon: Yo conduzco **

**Lucy: Bien**

**Lyon: ¿¡Preparados!**

**Hibiki: ¡Siempre!**

**Gray: Si**

**Lyon: Andando! **

**Los tres vehiculo empiezan a andar al mismo tiempo.**

**Natsu: No me siento bien –Cae en el regazo de Lucy-**

**Lucy: Natsu! **

**Lyon: -Emana un aura acecina- **

**Se puede ver como de Gray y Evans en el otro auto también emanan un aura acecina. **

**Happy: Tengo miedo…**

**Lyon hace un volantazo y hace que Natsu caiga al piso del vehiculo.**

**Lyon: Perdón…**

**Lucy: Natsu! ¿Estas bien?**

**Natsu: -Con cara de nauseas- **

**Lyon: Si, esta bien **

**Hibiki: Erza, ¿No es romántico esto? **

**Erza: Mejor sigue conduciendo callado **

**Hibiki: Como digas**

**Liff: Genial, todo la gente le hace caso a Erza **

**Erza: No es para tanto**

**Liff: -Tiene los ojos brillosos- Erza es tan genial**

**Erza: -Ríe nerviosa- Bueno, gracias **

**Lucy: -Se los queda viendo- **_Un gato le gano a Hibiki_

**Evans: -Aun deprimido-**

**Happy: Tranquilo Evans, no es para tanto**

**Evans: Lucy…**

**Happy: Solo es por un rato, después iremos a pie**

**Evans: -Se queda pensando- **_Cuando vallamos a pie… *Se imagina a Lucy cansada y el se acerca a ella y le dice "Lucy, tranquilo, yo te llevo" Lucy dice "Gracias Evans, tu si que eres el mejor" _** -Sonríe-**

**Happy: **_Que raro_

**Lucy: -Le da un escalofrío-**

**Lyon: ¿Pasa algo?**

**Lucy: No es nada**

**Natsu: ¿Falta mucho?**

**Lyon: Como 3 horas**

**Natsu: Voy a morir**

**Lucy: Pero si que queda lejos**

**Lyon: Para mantenerse seguros están en una zona muy aislada de muchas ciudades**

**Lucy: Ya veo **

**Gray: **_¿Qué esta haciendo Lyon comportándose tan cercano a Lucy?_** –Enfadado-**

**Happy: Gray, tu ropa**

**Gray: -Solo que ropa interior- ¿¡Pero, que…**

**Happy: ¿Cómo lo hiciste conduciendo? **

**Gray: Eso quisiera saber**

**Evans: Que raro**

**Happy: **_¿¡Justo tu lo dices!_

**Gray: Mejor cierra la boca**

**Evans: No tengo que obedecerte **

**Gray: -Pega un volantazo-**

**Evans: -Se golpea con el asiento- ¡Lo hiciste apropósito!**

**Gray: ¿Cómo crees? **

**Evans: Hijo de...**

**Happy: *Suspiro* **

**En el otro auto Liff y Erza no paran de hablar entre ellos.**

**Hibiki: **_Tengo la sensación de que no existo para esos dos_

**Lucy: -Bosteza- Que cansancio **

**Lyon: Puedes dormir un rato, todavía tenemos tiempo de viaje**

**Lucy: Gracias –Se recuesta en el asiento- **

**Evans: -Se queda mirando- **_Lucy es tan linda cuando se duerme_

**Gray: -Quiere ver, pero tiene que conducir-**

**Happy: **_Evans es un pervertido _

**Liff: Erza, ¿Tú tienes a alguien que te gusta?**

**Erza: ¿¡Que! ¿Qué? –Se pone completamente roja-**

**Hibiki: -Escucha atentamente- **

**Liff: Si lo tienes**

**Erza: Pues…**

**Hibiki: …**

**Liff: ¿Cómo es el?**

**Erza: El es una buena persona…**

**Hibiki: **_Son yo?_

**Erza: …. es amable…**

**Hibiki: **_Soy yo_

**Erza: … y puedo decir que el es lindo**

**Hibiki: **_En definitiva soy yo_

**Liff: Ahh, y ¿Este chico sabes que tu le quieres?**

**Erza: Probablemente no **

**Liff: Tendrías que decírselo **

**Erza: ¿Tú crees?**

**Hibiki: ¡Si!**

**Liff: Hibiki, me pregunto a mí. Pero igual si lo creo **

**Erza: Entiendo…**

**Lucy: -Completamente dormida-**

**Lyon: **_Quiero verla _**–Sacude su cabeza- **_¡No puedo hacerlo, tengo que conducir!_

**Natsu: ¿Cuanto falta?**

**Lyon: ¡Todavía no paso ni 1 hora! **

**Evans: -En su imaginación-**

**Gray: Happy ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Gray: ¿Cómo sabes que te gusta Charle?**

**Happy: La verdad no lo entiendo, pero cuando lo vi me di cuenta que lo que sentí fue amor**

**Gray: Cuando la viste…**

**Happy: ¿Por qué preguntas? **

**Gray: Por nada, son cosas mías**

**Happy: ¿?**

**1 Hora después.**

**Lyon: Vamos a detenernos un rato!**

**Hibiki: Esta bien!**

**Frenan los tres vehículos.**

**Natsu: -Baja a toda prisa del vehiculo- Tierra!**

**Happy: El viaje es muy largo!**

**Lyon: Y todavía nos queda más y luego tenemos que ir a pie**

**Gray: *Suspiro***

**Natsu: -Ve a Lucy- ¿Esta dormida?**

**Lyon: Se durmió en el viaje **

**Natsu: -Agarra un lápiz-**

**Evans: -Pone su mano en el hombro de Natsu- Que ni se te ocurra **

**Erza: -Sacude a Lucy- Despierta**

**Lucy: Ya me desperté!**

**Evans: Lucy, buenos días**

**Lucy: Ya llegamos?**

**Lyon: Toda vía no, paramos un rato para descansar y luego seguiremos **

**Lucy: -Se estira- Es mucho tiempo lo que nos toma**

**Erza: Si, pero no podemos hacer nada**

**Gray: Es bueno salir de esa cosa y estirarse un poco**

**Liff: Si**

**Lucy: -Agarra de su bolsa una botella de agua y bebe- **

**Evans: **_Si bebo de esa botella será como un beso indirecto… _**Lucy…**

**Liff esta bebiendo de la botella de Lucy.**

**Liff: -Deja de toma- Gracias Lucy**

**Lucy: No es nada**

**Evans: -Mira con rabia a Liff- **

**Gray: ¿Y a ti que te pasa? –Mira a Evans-**

**Evans: Nada… -Deprimido- **

**Lyon: Bien, hora de seguir el viaje. Todos abordo **

**Natsu: Yo mejor voy a pie**

**Lyon: -Lo arrastra hasta que lo sube al vehiculo-**

**Todos suben a su vehiculo correspondiente. **

**Lucy: -Se sienta adelante junto a Lyon-**

**Lyon: ¿Qué pasa? **

**Lucy: No quiero soportar a Natsu atrás**

**Lyon: -Ríe- Entiendo**

**Todos arrancan **

**Gray: **_¿En que esta pensando Lyon?_

**Evans: **_Lyon hijo de…_

**Natsu: -Tira en el asiento con ganas de vomitar-**

**Lucy: -Suspira- No hay que nada que hacer con este**

**Lyon: Que se le va a hacer **

**Liff: -Bosteza-**

**Erza: ¿Tienes sueño?**

**Liff: Un poco**

**Erza: Puedes recostarte –Sonríe-**

**Liff: Gracias –Recuesta en Erza-**

**Hibiki: **_Gato con suerte _

**Happy: -Comiendo un pescado que saco de su mochila-**

**Gray: Acaso siempre tienes pescado**

**Happy: Aye! Tengo que comer cuando tengo hambre**

**Evans: **_Juro que si Lyon se acerca mas a Lucy lo mato_

**Gray: Sinceramente, hay que ver con quienes me toco**

**Evans: ¿Tienes algún problema?**

**Gray: Si, y eres tu**

**Evans: Mejor cierra la boca chofer**

**Gray: ¿¡A quien le dices chofer!**

**Happy: Tranquilícense**

**Lucy: -Los mira- Hay que ver como son esos **

**Lyon: -Ríe-**

**Lucy: -Les grita- Ey! ¡Dejen de pelearse!**

**Evans: Esta bien –Obediente-**

**Gray: -Ligero sonrojo- Bien…**

**Happy: Gracias, Lucy**

**Lyon: **_Son como dos perros_

**Natsu: Voy a morir…**

**Lucy: Tranquilo Natsu, Lyon ¿Cuánto falta para que terminemos esto?**

**Lyon: Y según mis cálculos faltan, 1 hora y media**

**Natsu: ¿¡Que!**

**Fin. **

**Hibiki: Esta vez me toca agradecer a mi –Guiña el ojo- **

**Hibiki: El primero es de Lady vampire Moka, sin duda un comentario inteligente y perfecto como esta realeza, te lo agradezco **

**Hibiki: Este es de yukitakeee, tengo que decir que Lucy se ve un linda cuando esta roja –Una roca le cae encima a Hibiki- ….gracias por el comentario **

**Hibiki: Y el ultimo es de fairytail2012, gracias por el comentario, y esperamos que esperamos capitulo te guste**

**Hibiki: Por favor sigan comentando! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 La meta**

**Después de 1 hora y media de viajes, de las cuales Natsu se quejo 1, y la otra media estuvo desmayado, y los vehículos frenaron.**

**Lyon: Desde aquí tendremos que ir a pie **

**Natsu: -Revitalizado- ¡Andando! **

**Lucy: -Agarra su bolso suspirando- Este será un viaje largo**

**Todos sacan sus cosas de los vehículos, y mientras tanto Hibiki y Lyon los esconden. **

**Liff: ¿Cuánto nos va a tomar esto?**

**Lyon: Y dos o tres días**

**Liff: Mucho!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Lucy: ¿Por que tuve que venir? **

**Erza: Ya basta de quejas, hay que empezar a caminar ahora para no perder tiempo **

**Hibiki: Tienes toda la razón Erza **

**Liff: Chupa medias –Lo dice en voz baja-**

**Desde ese momento todo comienzan a caminar a paso lento.**

**20 minutos después.**

**Lucy: Estoy cansada**

**Evans: -Levanta a Lucy- Problema resuelto **

**Lucy: -Se pone completamente roja- ¡Bájame, bájame! **

**Evans: …No**

**Lucy: EEE! ¡Bájame! **

**Gray: -Le da una patada a Evans-**

**Evans: -Suelta a Lucy y cae al piso-**

**Lyon: -La atrapa y la deja en el piso-**

**Lucy: Gracias…**

**Evans: -Se para- ¿¡Por que me pateaste! **

**Gray: Por pervertido **

**Happy: Gray, tu ropa**

**Gray: -Solo en ropa interior- EHH? **

**Evans: ¿Quién es el pervertido ahora? **

**Gray: ¿¡Qué dijiste! –Poniéndose la ropa- **

**Liff: Venga, dejen de pelear tenemos que seguir **

**Erza: Tiene razón, Liff, dejen de molestar y sigan caminando **

**Evans y Gray: …Esta bien **

**1 hora después. **

**Lucy: -Se tira al piso- Ya no puedo más **

**Lyon: Tomemos un descanso **

**Gray: El camino es muy largo **

**Evans: Mis pies me van a empezar a sangrar**

**Natsu: ¿Por qué se quejan tanto? –Columpiándose en un árbol- **

**Lucy: Por que los humanos se cansan **

**Natsu: ¡Hey! Yo soy humano**

**Gray y Evans: No lo creo**

**Natsu: ¿¡Que! **

**Lyon: Traten de no pelearse **

**Liff: tratemos de mantener la calma **

**Happy: Aye! **

**Erza: No bajen la guardia! No sabemos cuando podrán atacarnos **

**Gray: ¿No crees que exageras? **

**Evans: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Erza, hay algo aquí que no me gusta**

**Lucy: -Traga saliva- ¡LOGRAN PONERME NERVIOSA! **

**Evans: Perdón **

**Hibiki: Bien, debemos seguir el camino **

**Lucy: Eh!**

**Natsu: -Se pone de espalda frente a Lucy y se arrodilla- Sube, yo te llevare un rato **

**Evans y Gray: ¡EHHH!**

**Lucy: -Se sonroja- Gracias –Sube a la espalda de Natsu-**

**Lyon: …**

**Gray y Evans están prendidos en llamas, Happy y Liff con dos pescados clavados en unas ramas los cocinan con ellos.**

**Erza: Dejen de jugar y empiezan a caminar**

**Hibiki: Vamos, que todavía hay mucho por recorrer antes de que se ponga el sol **

**10 min. después **

**Lucy: Natsu, ¿No estas cansado? **

**Natsu: Para nada**

**Lucy: -Sonrojada mira a Happy- **

**Happy: Te gusta –susurra-**

**Lucy: **_Lo voy a matar_

**Evans: Cuando lleguemos yo matare a Natsu**

**Liff: Tranquilo, tranquilo **

**Gray: Eso, tranquilízate…**

**Liff: Gray…**

**Gray: Hay que esperar a terminar la misión, luego hay que matarlo **

**Liff: Ya me lo imaginaba **

**Hibiki: Erza si estas cansada yo te puedo llevar **

**Erza: No, gracias, estoy bien**

**Lucy: -Mira a Hibiki- **_Rechazado directamente_

**Lyon: -Callado y sombrío-**

**Erza: -Se acerca a Lyon- ¿Y a ti que te sucede? **

**Lyon: Erza... ni siquiera yo lo se**

**Erza: ¿Es por Lucy?**

**Lyon: -Sonrojo- Tu…tu….**

**Erza: Tranquilo, si es por eso no te hagas problema, que yo sepa a ella no le gusta nadie **

**Lyon: Gra…gracias...Erza**

**Erza: No fue nada**

**Natsu: Lucy…**

**Lucy: ¿Si?**

**Natsu: Tu…**

**Lucy: ¿Si?...**

**Natsu: ¿Has subido de peso?**

**Gray y Evans: Córranse, yo si lo mato **

**Lucy: Natsu..tu… ¿¡COMO PUEDES PREGUNTAR ESO! –Se baja de la espalda de Natsu, lo tira piso y lo golpea-**

**Liff: Tranquilos tigres, que Lucy lo hace por su cuenta **

**Natsu: -Ensangrentado- Perdón… **

**Erza: -Levanta a Natsu- **

**Lucy: **_Mira que preguntar algo así _**–Furiosa-**

**Hibiki: Si que es idiota, ¿Cómo puede decir eso a una dama tan delicada? **

**Happy: ¿Qué dama? **

**Lucy: -Mirada asesina-**

**Liff: Fue el –Apunta a Happy- **

**Lyon: Tranquila Lucy, No le hagas caso –Sonríe-**

**Lucy: Lyon…**

**Lyon: ¿Si? –Sonrojo-**

**Lucy: Tu ropa**

**Lyon: -Solo en ropa interior- EH? **

**Evans: -Agarra a Lucy- Mantente alejado de ella**

**Lucy: Eh? **

**Lyon: -Poniéndose la ropa- **

**Evans: -Levanta a Lucy- Sigamos –Camina-**

**Lucy: Evans, ¿Puede bajarme? **

**Evans: No**

**Lucy: ¿¡Por que! **

**Evans: Por que yo soy el único que puede tocar y cargar a Lucy**

**Lucy: -Sonrojo- **

**Lyon: -Le pone la traba a Evans-**

**Evans: -Cae- **

**Lyon: -Agarra a Lucy- ¿Estas bien? **

**Lucy: Si**

**Liff: Estos chicos –Suspiro- **

**Happy: Hablas como vieja de barrio **

**Liff: ¿¡Que! **

**Lyon: -Deje a Lucy y camina a su lado-**

**Evans: Debo matarlo –Se para- **

**3 horas después. El sol se empezó a esconder, y todos empezaron a prepara todo para acampar. **

**Hibiki: Escuchen, no hay que quemar madera, ni hojas, el humo podría rebelar que estamos aquí**

**Erza: Eso es muy cierto**

**Lucy: ¿Pero como aremos la comida? **

**Todos miran a Natsu. **

**Natsu: Eh? **

**5 min. después. Natsu tiene su brazo con una gran llama debajo de una olla con agua.**

**Erza: Hora de cocinar!**

**Todos, menos Evans y Liff, ponen cara de miedo.**

**Lucy: Tranquila Erza, yo cocinare **

**Erza: …Esta bien**

**Lucy: -Agarra un cuchillo y empieza a rebanar los vegetales con rapidez, y los pone en la olla- **

**Happy: Lucy sabe cocinar! **

**Lucy: ¡Claro que se! Si vives solo que esencial saber cocinar **

**Erza: Pero es impresionante lo bien que controlas el cuchillo **

**Lucy: -Ríe-**

**Natsu: Lucy hay una serpiente atrás tuyo **

**Lucy: ¿¡EH! –Se da vuelta- **

**Natsu: Era broma **

**Lucy: Natsu, tu! ... –Se lastima un dedo con el cuchillo- Duele**

**Erza: -Le pisa la espalda la espalda a Natsu- ¡Mira lo que haces! **

**Natsu: ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! **

**Evans: -Va corriendo a Lucy- **

**Gray: -Lo tira al piso y se pone al lado de Lucy- ¿Esta bien?**

**Lucy: Si solo es corte **

**Lyon: -Toma la mano de Lucy- Mira el corte que te has hecho –Lame la herida- **

**Lucy: -Completamente roja-**

**Gray: ¡LYON, BASTARDO!**

**Evans: ¡HIJO DE …**

**Happy y Liff: Ohhh**

**Lyon: -La deja- Lucy, ¿Te du…. –La ve y se pone completamente rojo por lo que hizo- **

**Liff: Incomodo **

**Happy: Aye!**

**Erza: ¿Cómo hace para recién darse cuenta de lo que hizo?**

**Liff: …¿Reflejo? **

**Erza: OH, eso tiene sentido **

**Evans: -Ata a Lyon de pies y manos- **

**Gray: -Le pone una venda en el dedo a Lucy-**

**Lyon: Hey, yo no soy un criminal **

**Evans: Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio y todo lo que digas puede ser en tu contra**

**Lucy: Gracias, Gray**

**Gray: No es nada –Sonrojo-**

**Liff: Bien, podremos con esto**

**Happy: ¿Esto? **

**Liff: La misión**

**Erza: Claro que podremos **

**Natsu: Nosotros siempre llegamos a nuestra meta**

**Gray: Bien dicho **

**Happy: Aye! **

**Fin**

**Yume: Hola lectores, siento la demora pero aquí esta el capitulo y los agradecimientos**

**Yume: Lady vampire Moka Me alegro de que te gustara el agradecimiento de Hibiki, y la historia tratare de esforzarme para mejorar**

**Yume: yukitakeee me alegro de que te guste mi fic, siento las demoras, y con lo de Bazille veré que hago **

**Yume: fairytail2012 tratare de subirlos capítulos mas seguido **

**Yume: lucia-nami 14 me alegro que te guste y gracias por el dato**

**Yume: Yukkari Fullbuster Heartfilia me encanto tu comentario y no te mueras por favor, yo seguire escribiendo **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 Aparece el enemigo **

**Ya es de noche y todos están durmiendo tranquilos, mientras Hibiki y Liff hacen guardia. **

**Hibiki: Que tranquila esta la noche**

**Liff: Si**

**Hibiki: Hay algo que quiero preguntarte **

**Liff: ¿Quieres saber si hable de algo con Erza? **

**Hibiki: ¡Muy rápido! –Se pone rojo- **

**Liff: Que obvio eres amigo **

**Hibiki: Igual no se para que preguntarte, ninguna dama se resistiría a mi –Le salen brillos- **

**Liff: No, solo las que te conocen **

**Hibiki: -Tus brillos se apagan-**

**Al día siguiente. Están todos guardando el equipaje.**

**Erza: Creo que el lo ultimo –Guarda la carpa- **

**Happy: Aye! **

**Liff: Eso quiere decir que es hora de seguir **

**Lucy: **_Yo quiero volver _

**Natsu: Andando! –camina animado-**

**Gray: -Larga un suspiro-**

**Todos comienzan a retomar el paso.**

**Liff: -Se apoya en el hombro de Erza- Buenas**

**Erza: Hola Liff**

**Liff: ¿Qué te parece si seguimos hablando de ese caballero tu yo? **

**Erza: -Se sonroja levemente- **

**Hibiki: -Su oreja se agranda y escucha atentamente- **

**Lucy: ¿Esta espiando? –Mira a Hibiki- **

**Evans: Definitivamente lo esta haciendo **

**Happy: Chismoso **

**Natsu: Si**

**30 min. Después. **

**Lucy: … -Tambaleándose de un lado al otro- **

**Evans: Lucy ¿Te encuentras bien? **

**Lucy: No quiero seguir más**

**Happy: Que débiiiil **

**Lucy: Cállate! **

**Gray: -Se arrodilla frente a Lucy- **

**Lucy: ¿Eh?**

**Gray: Sube, te podré llevar un rato, hasta que recuperes las energías –Se sonroja un poco- **

**Evans: ….. –Aura asesina- **

**Lucy: -Roja- Gra-gracias Gray, pero creo que seguiré por mi cuenta –Camina- **

**Gray: -Se para-**

**Happy: Te rechazoo**

**Gray: Cállate Gato! **

**Lyon y Evans: -Sueltan una risita- **

**Erza: Dejen de pelear y caminen!**

**Todos: Si señora! **

**Lyon: -Mira a los árboles atentamente- **

**Hibiki: ¿Pasa algo Lyon? **

**Lyon: ¿Eh? –Mira a Hibiki- No, nada **_Creí ver algo que se movía _

**Después de 1 hora caminando.**

**Hibiki: -Baja su bolsa- Descansaremos un rato y luego seguiremos **

**Lucy: Gracias! –Se sienta en el piso rendida del cansancio- **

**Erza: -Suelta su equipaje- **

**Evans: Hibiki ¿Falta mucho mas? **

**Hibiki: Si mis cálculos no fallan, son quedan varias horas de viaje **

**Lucy: **_¿¡Por que!?_

**Lyon: -No deja de mirar a los árboles-**

**Natsu: Quiero poder llegar de una vez, y poder pelear contras esos idiotas**

**Gray: El mas idiota de todos eres tu**

**Natsu: ¿Qué dijiste, cubito de hielo? **

**Gray: ¿A quien le hablas así, flama sin cerebro? **

**Erza: ¡Quietos! **

**Los dos: Si –Se sientan-**

**Liff: ¡Genial! **

**Happy: -Se acuesta en el piso- El pasto se siente bien –rueda- **

**Natsu: Yo también lo probare! –empieza a rodar- **

**Evans y Liff: …No nos parecemos a ellos**

**Lucy: Nos como niños **

**Gray: Los niños son más listos **

**Liff: Cierto**

**Lyon: …**

**Lucy: -Mira de reojo a Lyon- **_¿Qué le pasara?_

**Hibiki: -Se sienta al lado de Erza- ¿Cómo te encuentras, My Lady? –Le salen brillos- **

**Erza: Bien –Responde secamente- **

**Hibiki: … -Sus brillos caen- **

**Liff: –Mira a Hibiki- Rechazo total **

**Natsu: ¡Abran paso! –Rodando sin control- **

**Happy: ¡Aye!**

**Natsu choca con Lucy haciéndola caer.**

**Lucy: -Arriba de Natsu- **

**Natsu: -Sorprendido- **

**Evans: …..Yo lo mato**

**Gray: No –Detiene a Evans- … yo lo mato**

**Lucy: -Roja- **

**Natsu: Lucy…**

**Lucy: ¿Si?**

**Natsu: ¿Saldrías de en cima? Me aplastas **

**Lucy: -Se para rápido- ¿¡Que dijiste!?**

**Natsu: -Se para- Fue broma, broma –Ríe-**

**Evans y Gray: …..Lo voy a matar**

**15 Min. Después. **

**Hibiki: -Se para- Ya es hora de seguir **

**Erza: Estoy de acuerdo, hay que seguir con el paso **

**Natsu: Entonces, andando! –camina-**

**Todos van detrás de el**

**Lucy: Lyon –Se le acerca- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?**

**Lyon: -La mira- Nada ¿Por qué? **

**Lucy: Te comportas muy atento con los árboles**

**Lyon: Tranquila, son cosas mías **

**Lucy: …como digas**

**Evans: …¡Muy Cerca! –Se pone en el medio de los dos- **

**Lucy: Eh**

**Lyon: … **

**Erza: Liff, dime ¿Como son la gente de ese gremio?**

**Liff: …Pues ahí cada miembro tiene su historia**

**Erza: ¿Su historia? **

**Liff: … -Mira al piso- Una razón por la cual luchan **

**Erza: ¿Qué razón pueden tener para volverse un gremio oscuro y atacar a lo demás gremios? **

**Liff: Un pasado el cual cargan**

**Evans: ….**

**Rápidamente el sol se va ocultando.**

**Lucy: Ya esta oscureciendo **

**Erza: Será mejor que paremos aquí, mañana llegaremos **

**Hibiki: Tienes razón**

**Todos bajan las cosas y las dejan en el piso.**

**Liff: -Se acuesta en el piso-**

**Happy: -Come un pescado-**

**Lucy: ¿Cómo cuantos peces tienes? **

**Happy: ¡Muchos! **

**Liff: Tragón**

**Lyon, Hibiki y Erza se ponen a discutir las tácticas que usaran para atacar. Evans y Gray se ponen a cocinar mientras que Natsu vuelve a ser usado de fogata, y Happy camina por alrededor suyo. Lucy se sienta bajo un árbol junto a Liff y ambos se ponen a leer un libre. **

**Happy: ¿Falta mucho para comer?**

**Evans: Un rato –Cortando los vegetales y poniéndolos en la olla. **

**Lucy: -Concentrada leyendo- **

**Lyon: -La observa- **

**Erza: Lyon….Lyon… ¡Lyon!**

**Lyon: -Reacciona- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?**

**Hibiki: ¿Oíste algo? **

**Lyon: Claro que si**

**Erza: ¡Entonces ponte tu ropa de una vez!**

**Lyon: -Se ve- -Solo esta en ropa interior- ¿¡Que!? **

**Gray: -Ríe- **

**Happy: Gray, tu no estas mejor **

**Gray: -Solo en ropa interior- ¿¡Cuando paso!?**

**Liff: -Guarda su libro- Aquí no hay paz**

**Lucy: No, pero eso es lo que lo hace genial –Sonríe-**

**Cuando cae la noche todos ya se encuentran durmiendo menos Lyon y Evans que hacen guardia.**

**Evans:…**

**Lyon: ….**

**Evans: ¿Qué te sucedió hoy?**

**Lyon: ¿A que te refieres? –Mira a Evans-**

**Evans: Hoy tuviste la cabeza en otro lado**

**Lyon: ….Puede ser**

**Evans: ¿Sucedió algo? **

**Lyon: No, creo que solo es mi imaginación **

**Evans: Si tu imaginación se vuelve verdad y esto es malo será un problema para todos**

**Lyon: …Me parece que alguien nos vigila, desde lo árboles **

**Evans: Pero eso…**

**Se escucha un sonido de entre los árboles. **

**Evans: ¿Qué fue eso? **

**Lyon: No quiero saber, pero estoy seguro de que lo averiguaremos **

**Al día siguiente.**

**Lucy: -Sale de la carpa adormilada- Buenos días**

**Evans: Buenos días Lucy**

**Lyon: Buenos días**

**Lucy: -Mira a todos lados- ¿Y los demás? **

**Lyon: Hibiki quiso averiguar unas cosas del bosque, así que lo acompaño Liff y Gray **

**Evans: Erza esta durmiendo al igual que Natsu y Happy**

**Lucy: Ah**

**Evans: ¿Quieres desayunar? **

**Lucy: La verdad no, pero gracias. Pero ¿Cómo se fue ayer en su turno?**

**Evans y Lyon se miran unos segundos.**

**Lyon: Bien, gracias**

**Lucy: … **_Algo no anda bien con esos dos_

**Se escucha Un fuerte ruido de entre los árboles. **

**Lucy: ¡¿Qué fue eso?!**

**Evans: -Se pone delante de Lucy, y se pone serio- **

**Lyon: … -Se queda observando fijo- ¡Sabemos que están ahí! ¡Salgan! **

**Se ve que salen de entre los árboles tres sombras. **

**Fin. **

**Yume: Termino este capitulooo! y les tengo un aviso el próximo cap Serra subido en 7 días o menos (si puedo) **

**Lucy: Y estos son los agradecimientos!**

**Yume: dened01 ese chiste me pareció cómico a mi también, tarde mucho en pensar como escribirlo, me alegro que te guste**

**Lucy: …A mi no me divirtió.**

**Yume: niixuiix primero, yo cuando lo escribí también me pareció raro pero como me divirtió lo deje. Segundo, el nombre Evans lo saque del personaje de un video juego, en cuanto a su apariencia como no tenia ni la mas minima idea de cómo hacerlo mande fruta. Y tercero, tienes razón Natsu gana punto sin hacer mucho**

**Lucy: ¿¡Que!? –roja-**

**Yume: Aunque sea torpe, y por lo del NaLu ¡Hago lo que puedo! **

**Lucy: Yume! Deja de hacer cosas como esas! **

**Yume: YukkariFullbuster es genial que te guste, Evans y Gray no unos celosos muy graciosos ¿no?**

**Lucy: ¡Yume!**

**Yume: Jajajaja**

**Lucy y Yume: ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Dejen sus comentarios! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 Hora de pelear: La lucha de Lyon **

**Lyon: ¡Salgan de una vez! **

**Evans: ….**

**Lucy: **_¡Odio esto!_

**De entre los árboles salen tres personas cubiertas por unas gruesas capas negras. **

**Lyon: ¡¿Quiénes son?!**

**Capa 1: -Ríe con un tono de voz agudo y femenino- valla, valla, pero si son miembro de gremio legales**

**Capa 2: -Tiene una voz grave y dura- y Evans **

**Capa 3: -Rin con una voz chillona y molesta- Parece que se paso del bando**

**Lyon: ¡Dejen de parlotear! ¿¡Quienes son!?**

**Capa 3: ¡Tendrán que averiguarlo! **

**Las tres personas se meten rápidamente en el bosque.**

**Lyon: ¡Esperen! –Va corriendo tras ellos- **

**Evans: ¡Lyon! –Lo sigue-**

**Lucy: … ¡Diablos! Tendré que ir –Corre tras los demás-**

**Lyon: -Termina en un lugar profundo del bosque rodeado de árboles- ¿¡Donde están!? **

**Capa 3: ¿Me buscabas? jijijiji **

**Lyon: -Se da vuelta- ¿¡Quien eres!? **

**Capa 3: -Agarra su capa y se la saca mostrándose.- -Un hombre rubio de pelo parado, ojos color coral, vestido con un pantalón y remera multicolor- **

**Lyon: …. **_¿Un payaso? _

**Eins: Mi nombre es Eins, pequeño mago, y soy la persona que te matara, jijijijijiji**

**Lyon: ¿¡Donde están tus compañeros!? **

**Eins: Probablemente en can cargándose de los tuyos **

**Lyon: … ¿Qué? **

**Eins: Muy mal jugado mago, actuaste rápido y sin pensar, ahora tus dos amigos pagaran, jijijiji**

**Lyon: …. **_Lucy! Evans! _

**Eins: No te sientas mal… pronto estarán juntos _Rain of Needles –_Millones de agujas comienzan a caer con rapidez sobre Lyon-**

**Lyon: _Ice Make Shield! _–Se protege de las agujas gracias a que quedan incrustada en su escudo de hielo- tienes razón, estaremos juntos de nuevo,…. ¡Pero eso será cuando acabemos con tu gremio!**

**Eins: Jijijijiji, que gracioso muchacho, ¿Crees que tu podrás vencerme?**

**Lyon: Claro que podré _¡Ice Make Snow Dragon! _**

**Eins: -Recibe el impacto directo y queda contra un árbol- **

**Lyon: Alardeas mucho, pero no eres fuerte**

**Eins: …jijijijijji –Se para cubierto de sangre pero sin mostrar dolor- ¿Eso es todo mago de hielo? **

**Lyon: ¿¡Pero que!? **

**Eins: Pues entonces –Lame la sangre de su brazo- Tendré que atacar yo _Flat stabbing_ –De la tierra donde esta Lyon emergen grandes púas de metal- **

**Lyon: -Salta a un árbol- **

**Eins: No, no, no, no puedes escapar **

**En cada lugar que Lyon pisa salen esas grandes púas. **

**Lyon: ¿¡Que pasa!? **

**Eins: Corre, salta, jijijijijiji, no tienes donde ir, mis pequeñas estarán ahí **

**Lyon: _¡Ice Make Wing! _–Logra mantenerse en el aire gracias a las alas de hielo-**

**Eins: Ingenioso –Sonríe- ¿Pero cuanto dudara?**

**Lyon: … ¡No juegues conmigo! –Sus alas desaparecen y el se tira sobre Eins- _Ice Make Wolf! _–Golpea en el rostro a Eins- **

**Eins: -Cae al piso- **

**Lyon: -Se para sacudiendo su mano ensangrentada- **

**Eins: jijijijiji –Se vuelve a parar con su rostro sangrando- **

**Lyon: ¿¡Que diablos!? **

**Eins: Se necesita mucho mas para poder derrotarme amigo **

**Lyon ¡Tu…. –Trata moverse pero no puede- ¿Qué…..que sucede? **

**Eins: ¿Alguna vez oíste hablar de la acupuntura? jijijiji**

**Lyon: ¿Qué? –Mira su espalda y tiene clavadas unas agujas muy finas- ¿Cuándo…**

**Eins: Cuando no miras los animales atacan jijijijiji**

**Lyon: ¿¡Que hiciste!? **

**Eins: Oh, nada importante, solo toque unos puntos especiales de tu espalda que permiten el movimiento **

**Lyon: Maldito, hijo de…**

**Eins: NO, no, no, no se enojemos. Hay que sonreír hasta el final ¿No crees? jijiji**

**Lyon: Creo que estas loco**

**Eins: ¿Yo? ¿Loco?... Tal vez puede que lo este, pero quien no esta loco en este mundo**

**Lyon: ¿Qué? **

**Eins: ¿Quién no tiene sus manos manchadas de sangre de inocente? La cordura es un invento, de las personas más locas que las demás**

**Lyon: **_¡Esta loco! _

**Eins: Te mostrare lo que tu gente le a hecho a la mía **

**Lyon: ¿Que?**

**Eins: -Saca una aguja y la sopla- -La aguja viaja con rapidez hasta que se clava en el antebrazo izquierdo de Lyon-**

**Lyon: -Grita de dolor- **

**Eins: Parece que le di al tendón jijijijijiji, probare de nuevo –saca otra aguja- suerte –la sopla- -se incrusta en la rodilla de Lyon- **

**Lyon: AHH! **

**Eins: jijijijiji –saca tres agujas y las lanza, un se clava en su mano derecha, otra en un hombro derecho y la tercera solo lo roza- **

**Lyon: -Grita-**

**Eins: ¡Mas! ¡Mas! Sigue gritando, sufriendo, sufre, sufre, jijijijiji **

**Lyon: -Baja la cabeza y respira con dificultad-**

**Eins: Oh, parece que llegaste al limite –Saca un aguja- creo que como soy bueno le pondré a tu sufrimiento –apunta- un aguja en el pecho y listo-**

**Lyon: ….**

**Eins: ¡MUERE! –Lanza la aguja- **

**Lyon: ¡Ice Make Hedgehog! –La aguja no logra traspasar el escudo de Lyon- **

**Eins: ¿P-pero que? No es posible, no pude moverse **

**La gran bola de hielo con picos empieza a girar hasta que choca contra Eins, y lo lleva contra un árbol donde clava sus picos en todo su cuerpo**

**Eins: N-no pue-ede ser… -Escupe sangre- No puedo morir… -Cae una lagrima de su rostro- **_Perdóname Anna, Lyra, no lo logre_** –suspira por ultima vez y su cuerpo se vuelve totalmente pálido**

**Se deshace la gran bola de picos donde estaba Lyon dentro**

**Lyon: Un buen mago sabe usar magia sin moverse…..Ahora ¿Cómo hago?...**

**Después de pensar durante 5 min. **

**Lyon: Ya se… -Del cuerpo de Lyon emerge una luz color celeste que vuela hasta el cielo y explota haciendo que caigan pequeños copo de nieve- Ahora a esperar **

**FIN.**

**Gray: Esta vez me toca a mi agradecer los comentarios. Yume no quiso, como solo era uno se deprimió tanto que no quiso salir de su cuarto –suspira- **

**Gray: Fullbuster Elie Dragneel…. ¿LYOLU? ¿NALU?... –Crea una lanza de hielo-**

**Liff: Espera Gray! –Viene volando- -Para su brazo- Tranquilo, tranquilo**

**Gray: Suéltame! ¡Esto no quedara así!**

**Liff: Gray… perdón pero tendré que hacerlo ¡Yume, Gray quiere dañar un lector! **

**Se siente un aura malvada y asesina en todo el lugar**

**Gray: …esto no Serra bueno –sale corriendo- **

**Liff: Elie! gracias por tu comentario! Dejen muchos otros! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 La fuerza de Evans**

**Evans corre hasta llegar frente una cueva. **

**Evans: ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – Mira a su alrededor - ¿Y Lyon?... ¿¡Y LUCY!? **

**Capa 2: En otro lugar –Parado en la rama de un árbol-**

**Evans: -Lo mira enojado- ¿Dónde?**

**Capa 2: Eso no importa –Baja de un salto y cae enfrente de el- De todas formas no te iras de aquí **

**Evans: ¿Me estas retando?… Kyo**

**Kyo: Lo notaste –Se saca su capa. El es un hombre por unos centímetros más alto que Evans, con el pelo largo de su lado izquierdo color rojo, sus ojos eran color azul, y llevaba puesta una tunica más gruesa de color gris-**

**Evans: Imposible no hacerlo –Se cruza de brazos- Ahora, supongo que quieres destruirme**

**Kyo: Si. Es tu culpa, tu nos traicionaste, y al jefe**

**Evans: ¿Jefe?, a te refieres a ese maldito vejete **

**Kyo: ¿¡Como te atreves a referirte así al jefe!? – Lanza un puñetazo directo a Evans- **

**Evans: -Lo esquiva por poco y ve como golpe impacta en una piedra del costado de la cueva y la hace añicos- ¡Es la verdad! Ese viejo… solo me utilizo y me controlo con engaños**

**Kyo: ¡Mentira!... El jefe… ¡EL JEFE NO HARIA ESO! –Lo sigue atacando-**

**Evans: ¡No te miento! –Trata de esquivar todos los golpeas hasta que uno impacta en su cara y lo lanza contra un árbol- **

**Kyo: ¡Ya cállate! Como si le fuera creer a un traidor **

**Evans: -Se para- Tu… -Se limpia la sangre de su rostro- ¡Ya me cansaste! –Su mano se cubre de agua formando la mano de un dragón- ¡Claws of water! –Con las garras le hace una herida superficial en el pecho ya que el logra esquivar- **

**Kyo: Stone Shield –Una capa de piedra recubre toda su piel- **

**Evans: ¿Cubriéndote? –Vuelve a cubrir su mano con agua formando la mano de dragón- No te servirá –Lo vuelve a atacar- **

**Kyo: … -Se queda tranquilo y la pared de piedra recibe el golpe directo pero no le hace el más mínimo daño- **

**Evans: ¿Pero… que?**

**Kyo: ¡hit rock! –Las rocas se concentran en su puño derecho y le da un golpe directo en la boca del estomago a Evans-**

**Evans: -Escupe sangre y cae al piso-**

**Kyo: Tu, y esos gremios no podrán con nosotros, son demasiado débiles. Tus amigos de seguro ya están muertos**

**Evans: ¿Qué dijiste? -Se para- repítelo –lo mira con ojos llenos de ira- **

**Kyo: Solo dije la verdad, ese chico de pelo blanco y la rubia lo mas seguro es que estén muertos**

**Evans: -Le da un puñetazo en la cara-**

**Kyo: ¿Todavía lo intentas? no podrás romper esta piedra**

**Evans: ¡No me importa! -No se detiene, sus nudillos sangran- **

**Kyo: …..que extraño –le da un golpe en el pecho-**

**Evans: -Escupe sangre pero no para de golpearlo- No me rendiré…**

**Kyo: De todas formas morirás**

**Evans: -Sonríe- No me hagas reír ¡Yo no moriré! –Lanza un puño que se ve igual a la mano de un drago y logra romper una parte de la piedra- **

**Kyo: **_Imposible! _**–Da dos pasos para atrás- **

**Evans: Lucy… Lyon… -Camina- ¡Jamás podrían ser vencidos- **

**Kyo: ¡Deja de decir tonterías! –Lo ataca-**

**Evans: -Esquiva- No podrás vencerme, ni a nadie del gremio –Se agacha y le da una patada en la mandíbula a Kyo –**

**Kyo: -La piedra de ahí se quiebra y cae- No puede ser**

**Evans: Por que… -Se para- ¡No somos débiles como ustedes!**

**Kyo: ¡CALLATE! –Tira todo su cuerpo para atacarlo-**

**Evans: ¡Roar of the Water Dragon! –El fuerte chorro de agua le da un golpe directo a Kyo-**

**Kyo: -Su armadura se quiebra y se cae a pedazos- Mi... armadura –Cae de rodillas al piso-**

**Evans: … -Se pone en frente de el- **

**Kyo: No puede ser, e perdido**

**Evans: -Extiende su mano hacia el- Aun puedes volver a hacer tu vida**

**Kyo: Evans… -Toma su mano y se para-**

**Evans: Buena elección**

**Kyo: Si … -No suelta la mano de Evans- Esta es la única forma en la que te puedo ganar**

**Evans: ¿Qué?**

**Kyo: -Agarra a Evans con sus brazos, haciendo fuerza-**

**Evans: ¿¡Que-que haces!? **

**Kyo: No pienso dejarte con vida. No defraudare al jefe –Cierra los ojos- ¡** **Stone Prison! –Dos grandes rocas, llena de rocas puntiagudas, los rodean- **

**Evans: Kyo ¡No debes hacer esto! **

**Kyo: ¡Si debo! yo no…. ¡No puedo defraudarlo! –Las dos piedras con rapidez se unen-**

**Pasan 5 min. y por fin los grandes muros de roca se separan.**

**Evans: -Su cuerpo irradia una luz azul y luego agua cae al piso- Kyo… **

**Kyo: -Su cuerpo esta completamente cubierto de sangre**

**Evans: -Lo deja en el piso- Yo… no dejare que hayas muerto por nada –Se arrodilla junto a el- Te mintió igual que a mi, por eso… yo luchare por los dos hasta el final**

**Una gran luz color celeste sube al cielo**

**Evans: ¿Qué-que es eso?**

**Explota dejando caer pequeños cristales de hielo**

**Evans: Hielo… -Sonríe- Lyon –Se para- Ya entendí –Extiende su mano arriba y una bola de energía sale dispara al cielo-**

**Fin**

**Yume: YukkariFullbuster te agradecemos por este comentario, y tu otro comentario si nos llego, pero como era lo mismo. Me alegro de que te guste la pelea, la verdad es que soy un desastre escribiéndolas, me tomo una hora para tres renglones. Desde aquí sigue Gray –Lo miro seria-**

**Gray: Hey! no me mires así, no intentare nada malo. Bueno Yukkuari agradezco tu comentario, y yo peleare por Lucy**

**Yume: Eso yo lo decido hablador**

**Yume: Fullbuster Elie Dragneel gracias por tu comentario. Gray no es que haya querido matarte**

**Gray: Si quise**

**Yume: No, y ya callate. Es que estaba enojado, pero en fin, gracias por el comentario **

**Yume: ****AgathaxB** **gracias por el comentario, y Evans siempre logra poner celosos a todos ¿no Gray?**

**Gray: …**

**Yume y Gray: Dejen sus comentarios**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 Lucy no se rinde**

**Lucy corre hasta que llega a un río no muy ancho.**

**Lucy: ¿¡Evans!? ¿¡Lyon!? ¿¡Donde están!?**

**Capa 1: -Detrás de ella- Muy lejos**

**Lucy: ¿¡Eh!? -Se da vuelta sorprendida- ¿¡Qui- quien eres tú!?**

**Capa 1: ¿Yo? –Se saca su capa- -Tiene unos grandes ojos color marrón, y unas largas pestañas, pelo por los hombros, rizado, color rubio platinado. Con una falda blanca y una camisa blanca- Yo soy Kurumi, la mas bella miembro de Kurochō –Guiña un ojo-**

**Lucy: … **_Que desagradable_

**Kurumi; Pero tranquila, no te sientas mal por no ser tan bella**

**Lucy: ¿Qué dijiste Barbie teñida?**

**Kurumi: Retráctate hipopótamo rubio**

**Lucy: ¿¡A quien le dices así, bruja platinada!? **

**Kurumi: ¿¡Como te atreves a decirme así, elefante con pecho!? **

**Las miradas de ambas chocan y sacan chispas.**

**Kurumi: ¡Me canse! ¡Prepárate! ¡Rose whip! –En su brazo se forma un gran látigo de tallos de rosas, con espinas y rosas- Hermoso ¿no? ¡Tendrás el honor de morir por algo tan hermoso! –Con un fácil movimiento de su mano todo el látigo se levanta y le da un fuerte golpe a Lucy, ya que no llega a esquivarlo**

**Lucy: -El golpe le da en la pierna- -Libera un grito-**

**Kurumi: ¿Te gusta? Eso no es la ni la mitad de lo que puedo hacer –Acaricia su látigo- **

**Lucy: No me hagas reír –Rompe su repera y se la atrás para cubrir su herida- Eso no le haría daño ni a una mosca**

**Kurumi: Tu… ¿¡Como te atreves!? –Vuele a ser el movimiento- **

**Lucy: -Saca su látigo Fleuve d'étoiles y logra hacer que la punta de ambos choquen y desvíe el ataque de Kurumi- **

**Kurumi: ¿¡Pero que…!? **

**Lucy: ¡No creas que puedes vencer un miembro de Fairy tail solo con eso! –Acerca su mano a sus llaves- **

**Kurumi: -Reacciona ante el movimiento de Lucy- ¡No te dejare! ¡Spine Network! **

**Lucy: -Del piso donde estas emergen grande tallos con espina que le saca su llavero y lo dejan a una altura de 20 metros- ¡No puede ser! **

**Kurumi: Parece que ya no podrás usar tu magia, que mal -Sonríe-**

**Lucy: **_Esto es malo, son las llaves tendré que usar solo el látigo _**–Frunce un poco la mirada-**

**Kurumi: ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas….asustada? –Ríe-**

**Lucy: …No me hagas reír –Su rostro se pone serio- ¡Yo no estoy asustada de una bruja platinada como tu! **

**Kurumi: Tu… -Aprieta los dientes- ya me estas hartando**

**Lucy: Ese sentimiento es mutuo**

**Kurumi: Parece que tendré que corregir esa actitud tuya, Petal Mist **

**El lugar entero se llena de pétalos y una neblina espesa**

**Lucy: **_Esto es malo, no veo nada _**–Se mueve de un lado al otra tratando de ver algo- **

**Un fuerte latigazo da un golpe en la espalda de Lucy**

**Lucy: -Suelta un grito- **_¡Me ataco por sorpresa! _**–Mueve sus ojos de un lado al otro nerviosa- **

**De nuevo el golpe impacta en Lucy, esta vez en su brazo izquierdo **

**Lucy: -Muerde su labio para no gritar- **_Si esto sigue así…¡De verdad moriré! _**–Después de unos segundos la expresión de terror de Lucy, cambia a una de sorprendida- **_¡Es cierto!... si escucho todo a mi alrededor podré saber donde esta _**–Se queda completamente quieta y tranquila- **

**No se escucha ningún sonido durante unos segundos pero luego que escucha el crujir de unas ramas atrás de Lucy**

**Lucy: ¡Ahí estas! –Golpe rápidamente con su látigo-**

**Se escucha un grito y la niebla se empieza a dispersar **

**Kurumi: -Tiene una herida en sus piernas- ¡Tu! ¿¡Como pudiste!? **

**Lucy: Podrás atacarme las veces que quieras ¡Pero no me ganaras! **

**Kurumi: ¡Ya cállate! –Salen grandes rosales que envuelven todo el lugar- No me vencerás… ¡Ninguna persona como tu podrás vencerme! **

**Grandes tallos van a gran velocidad hacia Lucy**

**Lucy: -Cierra los ojos con fuera-**

…**: No te dejare que sigas haciéndole daño a Lucy**

**Lucy: ¿Eh? –Abre los ojos- **

**Loke: Lucy ¿Estas bien? –Delante de ella-**

**Lucy: Loke –Mira al piso y estas los tollas que se dirigían a ella destruidos- **

**Kurumi: No puede ser… ¿¡Quien eres!?**

**Loke: ¿Yo? –Abraza a Lucy con su brazo- Yo soy el protector de Lucy**

**Lucy: Loke muchas gracias ¿Cómo saliste de las llaves?**

**Kurumi: ¿¡De las llaves!? No puede ser… **_¿El es un espíritu? ¿Pero como salio? Si las llaves están _** -Mira para arriba y las llaves sigue allí- **

**Loke: Cuando estés en peligro, yo siempre apareceré**

**Kurumi: ¡No me importa si eres un espíritu o no! Yo no perderé contra ti **

**Loke: No me parece muy bien que tengo que pelear contra una chica, pero -Su cara se pone muy seria- tú le hiciste mucho daño a Lucy**

**Kurumi: -Se asusta un poco- ¡NO-no me hagas reír! –Fuerza una sonrisa- **

**Loke: …**

**Lucy: -Pone su brazo enfrente de Loke- No hace falta que pelees**

**Loke: Lucy… ¿Qué dices?**

**Lucy: -Lo mira y suelta una sonrisa amable- gracias por salvarme –Mira a Kurumi- Pero por esta vez, quiero poder ganar con mi fuerza**

**Loke: -Suelta un suspiro y sonríe un poco- Voy a tener que empezar a preocupar de que te vuelvas cada vez mas fuerte y no pueda aparecer mas para salvarte –Desaparece-**

**Kurumi: ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?**

**Lucy: Claro que si, si no ¿Cómo lo habría hecho?**

**Kurumi: ¡Tiraste tú última chancee de ganar! –Agarra fuerte su látigo- Ahora ¡YO TE VENCERE! –La ataca- **

**Lucy: No lo creo… -Con su Fleuve d'étoiles atrapa el látigo de Kurumi- Aquí la que vencerá… ¡SERE YO! –Con su mano, izquierda llena de sangre, toma su látigo común- -Ataca a Kurumi con el-**

**Kurumi: -Suelta su látigo- … -recorriendo todo su cuerpo se forma una enorme herida que empieza en su pecho- no…puede…ser –cae al piso-**

**Todas las enredaderas de rosas desaparecen, dejando caer sus llaves.**

**Lucy: -Las atrapa- Te lo dije –Cae sentada al piso- Yo te iba a vencer **

**En el cielo explotan dos luces de magia. **

**Lucy: Eso… -Sonríe- ¡Evans! ¡Lyon! ¡Bien hecho! –Agarra una de sus llaves y un destello dorado se eleva al cielo-**

**Fin**

**Evans: Bueno, esta vez, yo y Lyon agradeceremos los comentarios **

**Lyon: ¿Comenzamos? **

**Evans: Claro**

**Lyon: El primero es de Cristi Sora Dragneel **

**Evans: Gracias por el apoyo**

**Lyon: Agradecemos que te haya gustado el capitulo**

**Evans: Y con lo de NaLu… Puedes irte –Lyon Le tapa la boca-**

**Lyon: ¡Siguiente comentario! **

**Evans: Este es de AgathaxB, gracias por comentar**

**Lyon: Esperamos que vuelvas a comentar. Bien el que sigue es de Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**

**Evans: Parece que le gusto mi pelea**

**Lyon: Si, y eso que Yume detesta escribir peleas**

**Evans: Muy cierto. El Ultimo es de OLIXUS GRAYLU**

**Lyon: Al parecer le gusto de que se trata**

**Evans: ..Lyon…**

**Lyon: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Evans: ¡Lucy es solo mía! –Lo ataca- **

…**.**

**Happy: ¡Por fallas técnicas yo nos despido**

**Happy: ¡DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 Promesa**

**Erza: -Sale de su carpa- Ya es de día –Se estira y mira para todos lados- ¿Dónde están Evans y Lyon? –Se asoma a las demás carpas- Solo están Natsu y Happy… ¿Dónde están los demás? **

**Natsu y Happy: -Roncando- **

**Erza: … -Patea su carpa y se desarma- ¡DESPIERTEN, PAR DE FLOJOS!**

**Natsu y Happy: -Salen lo más rápido que pueden de la carpa- **

**Natsu: ¿¡QUE TE PASA!? **

**Erza: ¿Tienen idea de donde están todos?**

**Happy: Pues están… –Mira alrededor- ¿Dónde están?**

**Natsu: No me digas… ¡Siguieron sin nosotros! **

**Erza: -Le da un golpe en la cabeza a Natsu- ¡No seas idiota! **

**Se ven los destellos en el cielo. **

**Natsu: ¿Qué fue eso?**

**Happy: -Mira muy fijo- Se ven como… hielo**

**Erza: También agua**

**Natsu. Y miren aquel, tiene un color dorado **

**Los tres se miran**

**Happy: ¿Puede ser que sea de Lyon o Gray?**

**Erza: Seguro, y ese otro debe ser de Evans**

**Natsu: Entonces, el dorado debe ser de Lucy**

**Erza: Será mejor que vayamos a revisar **

**Happy: Aye!**

**Natsu y Erza se meten entre los árboles corriendo, mientras que Happy saca sus alas y los sigue por el aire.**

**Al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos, Hibiki, Gray y Liff están inspeccionando la zona. **

**Liff: ¡Que aburrido!**

**Gray: Si ibas a venir para quejarte te hubieses quedado**

**Liff: Pero, Evans no quería hacer nada, y me aburría más **

**Gray: ¡Entonces cállate! **

**Hibiki: Shh! ¿No escuchan eso?**

**Gray: ¿Qué cosa?**

**Hibiki: Ese ruido **

**Quedan en silencio y se escucha un zumbido.**

**Gray: Viene de arriba**

**Hibiki: Con tantos árboles no se puede ver **

**Liff: ¡Yo me encargo! –Aparecen sus alas y vuela para arriba-**

**Liff cuando se eleva ve las tres luces, y se da cuenta de que son, baja lo más rápido que puede.**

**Hibiki: ¿Y?**

**Liff: Son señales, una es de Evans, estoy seguro, las otras tres no lose **

**Gray: ¿Señales?**

**Hibiki: …Puede que haya pasado algo, mejor vamos a revisar ¡Liff, guíanos! **

**Liff: ¡Si! –Se eleva y vuela- **

**Gray y Hibiki: -Corren tras Liff-**

**Lyon esta completamente inconciente, pero aun de pie junto a un gran árbol. Llegan ahí Erza y Hibiki.**

**Erza: Hibiki ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Hibiki: Vine a ver que pasaba –Mira a Lyon- ¿Qué le sucedió?**

**Erza: No lose, vine tras una señal**

**Hibiki: tenemos que llevarlo con cuidado, su cuerpo esta lleno de agujas**

**Erza: Si**

**Entre los dos lo llevan despacio y con cuidado.**

**Donde esta Evans, el esta recostado, aun en si, contra una roca.**

**Viene volando Liff y Happy.**

**Liff: ¡Evans! –Vuela hacia el y trata de pararlo-**

**Evans: Hasta que llegaron**

**Happy: Hay que llevarlo –Ayuda a levantarlo- **

**Evans: ¿Los demás?**

**Liff: Fueron a otros lugares, nos encontraremos de nuevo en el campamento**

**Evans: Esta bien…**

**Por ultimo, Lucy consiente sentada en el piso.**

**Lucy: ¿Cuánto tardara?... no puedo caminar –Suspira-**

**Llegan Gray y Natsu peleándose y dándose golpes. **

**Lucy: Hay Dios **_Al menos llegaron consientes_

**Los dos cuando ven a Lucy se separan.**

**Gray: ¡Lucy! ¿¡Que paso!? **

**Lucy: Les contare todo después, ahora ¿Pueden ayudarme? No puedo caminar**

**Gray: Claro**

**Natsu: -Rápidamente levanta a Lucy- ¡Nos vemos! –Sale corriendo-**

**Gray: Hijo de… -Corre tras el –**

**10 min. Después todos llegan y empieza a tratar las heridas de Lyon, Evans y Lucy en distintas carpas.**

**Hibiki: -Junto con Liff, cura las heridas de Evans- ¿Evans?**

**Evans: -Recostado boca arriba, lo mira, mientras Liff le pone vendas- ¿Qué pasa?**

**Hibiki: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso el enemigo…**

**Evans: Nos encontró, si, nos venció, jamás **

**Liff: ¿Entonces ustedes les ganaron? ¡Genial! **

**Hibiki: No es momento de festejar Liff, si atacaron, significa que ya saben que estamos aquí. Esto cambia totalmente nuestra situación**

**Evans: Entiendo lo que dices, el ataque sorpresa ya no Serra nuestra opción **

**Liff: …esto es malo**

**En la carpa de al lado Gray, trata de curar a Lyon, con Happy y Natsu.**

**Gray: ¡Dejen de moverse! **

**Natsu y Happy: ¡Pero! **

**Natsu: Lyon, Evans… ¡Incluso Lucy pelearon! ¡No se vale! **

**Gray: ¡Y por eso están heridos! Y necesito tranquilidad para poder atender a Lyon –Sacando las agujas con mucho cuidado-**

**Happy: -Volando dentro de la carpa choca con Gray- Perdón**

**Gray: ustedes…. –Agarra a Happy y Natsu- ¡Fuera! –Los tira fuera de la carpa- **

**Happy: que malhumorado **

**Natsu: Vamos a ver como están Erza y Lucy **

**Happy: Aye! **

**Ambos entran rápido a la carpa de las dos chicas**

**Lucy: -Acostada boca abajo sin la remera-**

**Erza: -Curándole la herida de la espalda- Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

**Lucy: -De vuelta la cabeza rápido- ¡Natsu! ¡Happy! **

**Natsu: -Agarra a Happy rápido- ¡Perdón por molestar! –Sale disparado de ahí adentro- **

**Happy: Natsu ¿Qué te paso? –Lo mira y se sorprende-**

**Natsu: -Tiene toda la cara roja- **

**Horas después el sol empieza a ocultarse. Todos, menos los heridos, están alrededor de una fogata.**

**Hibiki: Tenesmos que discutir como seguiremos**

**Natsu: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Erza: Natsu, tenemos tres heridos, uno inconsciente, y el enemigo sabe que estamos aquí, y eso nos anula el ataque sorpresa**

**Gray: Tenesmos varias cosas en contra**

**Natsu: ¡Tenemos que pelear! **

**Erza: ¡Natsu! ¿Tedas cuenta en que situación estamos? No podemos seguir así como así**

**Natsu: ¡Erza…**

**Liff: Natsu, también creo que hay que pelear, pero tres de nosotros no están en condiciones**

**Evans: ¡Eso lo decidimos nosotros! –Sale de su carpa- **

**Hibiki: ¡Evans! No deberías estar afuera, tienes que descansar**

**Evans: Yo estoy bien, yo puedo luchar**

**Lucy: ¡Yo también! –Sale de su carpa-**

**Erza: ¡Lucy! **

**Lucy: Yo vine aquí por que me obligaron, ahora ¡Tendrán que dejarme pelear! **

**Todos se quedan sorprendidos.**

**Evans: Lucy –Sonríe un poco-**

**Lyon: No podría estar más de acuerdo –Sale de su carpa-**

**Gray: ¡Lyon! Tu….despertaste **

**Lyon: Algo como esas agujas no me iban a mantener quieto mucho tiempo**

**Lucy: -Sonríe-**

**Lyon: Y yo opino lo mismo, que Lucy y Evans ¡Quiero pelear!**

**Natsu: ¡Si! **

**Hibiki: ¡Pero..**

**Lyon: ¡No importa que no tengamos el elemento sorpresa! ¡Atacaremos igual! Y lo mas importante de todo ¡Ganaremos! **

**Erza: ….Que más da –Suelta una sonrisa-**

**Hibiki: no hay opción **

**Natsu: Sin duda Ganaremos**

**Todos los demás: ¡Si! **

**Fin**

**Yume: Aquí Yume! Natsu! y Lucy!**

**Lucy: Los tres agradeceremos los comentarios esta vez **

**Natsu: Comencemos!**

**Lucy: Primero de **AgathaxB

Yume**: Le gusto, me gusta que le guste a la gente mi fanfic**

**Natsu: ¡Vuelve a comentar! **

**Yume: ¡Segundo! Fullbuster Elie Dragneel wou si que comento**

**Lucy: Entiendo que se haya impresionado cuando le dije a Loke que se fuera, pero quería hacerlo sola **

**Natsu: Yume ¿Qué es NaLu?**

**Yume: Es cuando tu –Levanto una mano- y Lucy –Levanto la otra mano y las junto-**

**Natsu: Ohhh….. –Mira a Lucy- …. –Se le tira en cima-**

**Yume: -Cierro una cortina- Mejor sigo sola, este es de Cristi Sora Dragneel, al principio pensé ¿hago que pelee con alguien? luego me arrepentí y escribí lo que se me ocurrió, -Pulgares arriba- **

**Yume: Y el ultimo es de Isanatz, wou, tu eres nuevo ¿verdad? Bueno, are lo que pueda, pasa que yo nunca estoy muy decidida con quien hacer situaciones rmantica**

**Yume: ¡Dejen sus comentarios! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Divide y vencerás **

**Todos están escondidos entre árboles y arbustos, mirando de frente una gran mansión, de color cemento, que tiene en frente a tres personas armadas.**

**Evans: ¿Es ahí?**

**Lyon: Si, sin duda alguna es ahí**

**Erza: ¿Cómo entraremos?**

**Hibiki: Hay una puerta en el lado izquierdo, la cual da al sótano, si logramos romper la cerradura y evitar que los guardias nos vean, podremos entrar por ahí, luego tendremos que buscar alguna puerta que nos lleve a la sala principal**

**Gray: O podemos hacer esto -Su mano se cubre de un gruesa capa de hielo, sale de entre los arbustos y de unos pocos golpes deja a los guardias inconscientes en el piso. Abre la puerta-  
><strong>

**Liff: Eso fue fácil **

**Evans: Aunque peligroso**

**Gray: ¿Que importa? Seguro que ya saben que estamos aquí**

**Natsu: ¡Andando! -Entra corriendo- **

**Happy: -Sacas sus alas y entra volando tras el- Ayee!**

**Gray: El es el único peligro aquí**

**Lucy: -Suelta un suspiro- No hay opción hay que entrar **

**Todos entran despacio a la gran mansión. Entran por grandes pasillos, llenos de pinturas de demonios, paredes pintadas de color brillantes, piso con baldosas acuadrille y grandes estatuas de animales salvajes.**

**Lucy: No me gusta esta decoración**

**Liff: Es horrenda, y me pone los pelos de puntas**

**Evans: Tu eres una bola de pelos**

**Erza: ¿Donde se abra metido Natsu? **

**Gray: No veo a ese idiota por ningún lado **

**Lucy: Este lugar esta logrando ponerme nerviosa -Su pie pisa una baldosa que se hunde- ¿Eh? -Se abre un pequeño agujero por donde ella cae. Se escucha su grito mientras cae- **

**Evans: ¡Lucy! -Se tira por ahí- ¡Ya voy! **

**Liff: -Saca sus alas y se mete volando por ahí- ¡Evans! -Cuando el entra el agujero se cierra-**

**Gray: ¿Que fue eso?**

**Lyon: Nos dividieron**

**Erza: ¿Que quieres decir? **

**Lyon: Ya me parecía de que entramos muy fácil, sabían que al entre Natsu y Happy no dudarían en abalanzarse y ahí los capturaron, ahora Lucy cayo en su trampa, y Evans y Liff fueron tras ella **

**Hibiki: Caímos en la estrategia, divide y vencerás. Que sencillo son engañaron  
><strong>

**Erza: Pero todavía no nos han vencido, esos cinco estoy segura de que podrán por su cuenta**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy: -Cuando al fin deja de caer, aterriza, sentada, en un piso de metal- Duele, duele! -Se para y mira a su alrededor- -Es un lugar completamente vació donde hay un largo pasillo y todas las paredes están hechas de metal- ¿Que es este lugar? <strong>

**Evans: ¡Cuidado! -Cae atrás de Lucy- Duele! -Se para y ve a Lucy- ¡Lucy! ¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien! **

**Lucy: Si, gracias **

**Liff: -Llega volando- Problemas, la puerta de arriba la cerraron**

**Lucy: ¿¡Que!?**

**Evans: Lo mas seguro es que no quieran que salgamos de ****aquí**

**Lucy: ¿Y que aremos? **

**Evans: Nuestra única opción es ir por ahí -Apunta al pasillo- Sea o no una trampa tenemos que ir, no podemos quedarnos aquí**

**Lucy: Si no hay ****opción**

**Los tres empiezan a caminar por el largo pasillo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu: ¿Donde estamos? -Esta dentro de un habitación, sin nada, de espacio pequeño, no tiene ni puertas, ni ventanas-<strong>

**Happy: Es un cubo ¡Gigante! **

**Natsu: ¿Como llegamos aquí? **

**Happy: No lose ¿Como saldremos? **

**Natsu: No lose**

**Fin**

**Yume: Hola a todos! Esta ves seré yo sola, ya que tuve un problema con los demás, el cual no hablare... Bueno ¡ Empecemos! **

**Yume: Primero Solanco, primero, gracias por comentar me alegra de que se allá gustado, segundo no voy a hacer que Natsu y Lucy sean la pareja oficial, ya que no lo son, tercero se escribe Gray no Grey, y cuarto no, no lograras amenazarme con una amenaza mal hecha y menos con Gajeel ya que el no me importa ni un poco **

**Yume: Ahora NaLu vs StiLu... que nombre mas particular, bueno, gracias por comentar, y si, si es una molestia, ya que siempre me comentan lo mismo **

**Yume: Isanatz perdón que sea corto, la vagancia me gana siempre, en fin, gracias por comentar**

**Yume: AgathaxB emmm... gracias por comentar**

**Yume: rochama1377 na, no quiero, ojo, no me mal interpreten, me gusta el NaLu pero no están fácil para mi imaginarme a Natsu muy amoroso o celoso. Gracias por comentar**

**Yume: Cristi Sora Dragneel tu si entiendes, yo hago situaciones con Natsu, sin que deje de ser...Natsu, eso es lo que me gusta. Tu si me comprendes **

**Yume: Al fin, el ultimo, Fullbuster Elie Dragneel no tenia pensado hacer esa parte, pero se me ocurrido y dije "...perfecto". ¿Te gusto eso de los comentarios? Eso se me ocurrió ya que lo de las manos lo hago yo y una amiga, cuando tenemos que explicarle a alguien que es el yaoi y que es el yuri, lo de Natsu solo se me ocurrio. Gracias por tu comentario**

**Yume: ¡Dejen sus comentario! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 Empieza el juego **

**Lucy, caminaba, sin girando la vista hacia atrás cada tanto, pensando que algo podría atacarlos por allí. Sin embargo lo único que veía era el largo pasillo que fueron recorriendo. Evans solo caminaba a su lado sin apartar su mirada de adelante. Y en cuanto a Liff solo volaba por en cima ellos sin importarte mucho la situación en la que se encontraban. **

**Erza revisaba cada cuarto con los encontraban, solo encontrándose habitaciones vacíos o con algunos muebles. Lyon y Gray se asomaban en cada habitación que Erza había abierto, y una vez que la veían, volvían a cerrar la puerta. Mientras que Hibiki le prestaba mucha atención a las paredes y todos los pintorescos cuadros que la adornaban **

**Natsu y Happy solo estaban en ese pequeño cuarto oscuro golpeando las paredes desesperadamente.**

**Natsu: ¡Déjenos salir!**

**Happy: ¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero salir! **

**Mientras, en cuarto lleno de televisores, una persona los observaba a todo por medio de cámaras. Solo se veía su cuerpo, bastante relleno y su traje puesto, pero la oscuridad del cuarto hacia que su rostro se vea oscuro. **

**¿?: Que empiece este juego –Dijo con una gruesa voz y uniendo sus dedos- **

**Por fin separo sus dedos y apretó un botón color azul, que estaba en una tabla llena de controles. **

**Evans: -Se quedo quieto y miro a Lucy, con su rostro serio- ¿Oyes eso? **

**Lucy: -Se quedo quieta- ¿Qué cosa? **

**Liff: -Se sentó en la cabeza de Evans- ¿De que hablas? **

**Evans:….Sueno a agua…. –De repente sus ojos se abrieron mucho de sorpresa- ¡Hay que correr! –Tomo de la mano a Lucy y se hecho a correr, mientras que Liff se sujeto a remera para no caerse- **

**Lucy: ¿¡Que sucede!? –Gritaba con miedo-**

**Evans: No mires a tras por nada del mundo**

**Lucy: …. –La duda le gato y giro un poco la vista- …eso…. –Vio una enorme piedra esférica rodar con rapidez hacia ellos - ¡NO PUEDE SER! **

**Liff: …hay dios… -después de ver eso lo único que hizo fue meterse dentro de la remera de Evans- **

**Lucy: ¡Evans! ¡Nos alcanza! **

**Evans:… -Se paro por unos segundo y levanto a Lucy en sus brazo y comenzó a correr nuevamente pero un poco mas rápido-**

**Hibiki no dejaba de admirar los cuadros mientras caminaba. Noto que empezaron a hacer unos leves movimiento.**

**Hibiki: Eso…. –Se quedo quieto en el lugar mirando uno de los cuadros- **

**Gray: -Se detuvo y se dio vuelta- ¿Qué pasa, Hibiki? **

**Hibiki: … -Durante unos segundos se quedo observando, hasta el cuadro hizo un movimiento hacia arriba que lo hizo sorprender y reaccionar- ¡Todos al piso! **

**Cuando Hibiki grito aquello los cuadros se levantaron, y empezaron a lanzar unos dardos. Todos reaccionaron rápidamente y se lograron tirar al piso a tiempo. **

**Gray: ¿¡Pero que rayos es esto!?**

**Lyon: Una bienvenida, párese**

**Hibiki: ¿Podrán detenerlas? **

**Gray: Claro que si**

**Erza: Ya cállense! Miren eso de ahí –Con una cabeceo mostró a donde debían ver- **

**En unas de las paredes donde quedaban los dardos se iba deshaciendo.**

**Gray: ¿¡DARDOS CON ACIDO!?**

**Lyon: Ya habían pensado como iba pasar esto. No quieres que las paremos. Tendremos que arrastrarnos por el piso**

**Hibiki: ¡Y rápido! El acido comenzara a disolver toda la pared y el techo se vendrá abajo **

**Erza: ¿Qué esperan? –Metros delante de ellos, arrastrándose sobre sus brazos y piernas- **

**Todos los demás la copian a ella y van avanzando de a poco.**

**Happy: Natsu…**

**Natsu: ¿Que pasa? **

**Happy: …Por que siento que la habitación se hace más pequeña**

**Natsu: …ahora que lo que dices ¡LAS PAREDES SE ESTAN CERRANDO! **

**Natsu y Happy han fuerza cada uno en una pared diferente y estas se mueven muy despacio. **

**Happy: ¡AYUDA! **

**De nuevo el cuarto oscuro, la misma persona sigue observando las diferentes escenas. **

**¿?: El ganador recibe un premio, el perdedor un castigo. ¿No estas de acuerdo? –Su cuerpo gira para la izquierda-**

**A su lado esta Julius parado mirando hacia las pantallas. **

**Julius: ..Si… –Asiente sin desviar la vista-**

**FIN**

**Yume: Corto ¿No?... Bueno, antes de empezar con los agradecimientos, quiero pedir disculpas por no subir capítulos desde hace mucho tiempo. Sucede que al principio no tuve Internet, luego no me funcionaba la computadora, luego me dio vagancia, y ahora me dio el ataque de escribir así que me puse las pilas. Si les interesa pueden ir viendo mis otras historias, son dos one-shot y una historia personal. **

**Yume: Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma gracias por comentar de nuevo. Soy muy mala, soy tan mala como la madrastra de cenicienta. Soy así con el por que me quedo un resentimiento interno de cuando ataco Fairy tail, lo que llore por culpa de el no me lo compensa nadie. **

**Yume: Yuifullbuster: amo cuando una persona me pide algo mas que no sea NaLu, me emociono…creo que voy a llorar….Lo siento, ya estoy bien, gracias por comentar**

**Yume: YukkariFullbuster jajaja, si que eres divertida. Deséale suerte a Gray… la va a necesitar, Ojala que vuelvas a comentar**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 Nivel superado**

**Todos estaban metidos en sus problemas. El grupo de Erza, Gray, Hibiki y Lyon estaban enfrentándose a flechas que se encontrabas desasiendo las paredes con un poderoso acido. El grupo de Evans, Lucy y Liff estaban a punto de ser alcanzados por una piedra gigante que era imparable. En cuanto el grupo de Natsu y Happy estaban a punto de ser aplastados por las paredes que se iban cerrando lentamente.**

**_Equipo de Erza._**

**Erza: Apuren el paso! no creo que las paredes aguanten si vamos a paso de tortuga!**

**Gray: Vamos lo mas rápido que podemos!**

**Erza: Y por que yo estoy aquí! –Ella se encuentra como 5 metros mas adelante que los chicos-**

**Gray: ****_Eso quiero saber_**

**Hibiki: …..a mi no me molesta la viste –Se encuentra derecho a Erza-**

**Lyon:…-Le da una patada a Hibiki con su pierna derecha y lo deja tirado en el piso- Por baboso –sigue arrastrándose en el piso, y trata de ir más rápido-**

**Hibiki: Hey! –Se vuelve a acomodar y va más rápido para alcanzar a Lyon-**

**Gray:…hay que ver como son….-avanza como puede-**

**Erza: Mas rápido Gray! Lo demás ya te pasaron! **

**Gray: Hago lo que puedo! –No para de arrastrarse-**

**Lyon: Ohhh, parece que e demostrado ser mejor que tu en esto también**

**Gray:….Que dijiste?**

**Lyon: Que res un perdedor**

**Gray:….-Empieza a avanzar a gran velocidad, a tal punto que pasa a Erza-**

**Erza:…..buen trabajo Lyon**

**Lyon: Lo se, lo hice bien –avanza-**

**_Grupo de Evans_**

**Lucy: Nos va a alcanzar! –Abraza por el cuello a Evans, mientras mira para atrás derramando lágrimas desesperadamente- **

**Evans:…-Esta algo sonrojado y por su cara se nota que no le molesta mucho-**

**Liff: -Solo se encuentra dentro de la remera de Evans temblado-**

**Evans: -Corre lo mas rápido que puede- Este pasillo parece no tener fin!...****_Si no fuese por la roca, esto no es tan malo_**

**Lucy: No puede ser! –Llora- Quiero irme de aquí!**

**Evans: Tranquila Lucy! No pasara na –Antes de que termine de hablar el, junto a Lucy y Liff, cae por una parte del piso que forma un tobogán y queda el sentado con ella en sus piernas, cayendo a gran velocidad-…**

**Lucy: KYAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Liff: -Tiembla dentro de la remera de Evans, pero no se asoma ni por casualidad-**

**Lucy: oh no….**

**Evans: Que pasa?**

**Lucy: LA PIEDRA ESTA CAYENDO MAS RAPIDO! **

**Mientras ellos caían la piedra término cayendo por ahí, y por la inclinación la piedra empezó a caer a mayor rapidez. **

**Evans: Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! –Se para como puede y va cayendo parado- Sostente fuerte Lucy! –Salta hacia arriba dando un giro para atrás-**

**Lucy: KYAAA! –Se aferra los mas fuerte que puede a Evans y cierra los ojos-**

**Gracias al salto Evans pudo llegar detrás de la roca, donde aterrizo de pie, pero termino cayendo así que quedo sentado, con los pies casi tocando la piedra que caía por delante de ellos.**

**Evans: Abre los ojos Lucy, ya estamos bien **_Siempre y cuando mis pies no lleguen a tocar a la roca _

**Lucy: Gracias a Dios…-Abre los ojos de a poco y mira a Evans- -Rápidamente su cara se tiñe de rojo-**

**Liff: -Desde dentro de la remera de Evans- Te guuuuusta **

_**Grupo de Natsu**_

**Natsu: Ahhh! No quiero terminar aplastado! –Ya llego al punto de que el esta apoyando sus piernas y brazos en las paredes paralelas que se van cerrando-**

**Happy: Natsu! No quiero morir!**

**Natsu: Yo tampoco!**

**Happy: Que hacemos?**

**Natsu: Yo que se!**

**Happy: -Llora- No quiero terminar como tortilla! **

**Natsu: …..por que me siento adormilado?...-cae al piso desmayado-….**

**Happy: Natsu!...eh….aye….-cae desmayado sobre Natsu-**

**Cuando ambos caen desmayados sobre el suelo las paredes dejan de moverse.**

_En el cuarto oscuro._

**La sombra de aquel hombre ya no se encuentra por ningún lado. Pero Julius esta frente a las pantallas.**

**Julius:….Dos grupos lo lograron…..Natsu…Happy….solo les volveré ayudar **

**esta vez… -Pone la mano en una pequeña palanca y la mueve hacia arriba-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**Yume: Aquí Yume! Con Liff para agradecer los mensajes**

**Liff: Buenas!**

**Yume: Comencemos!**

**Yume: ****YukkariFullbuster….Esta chica me encanta! Siempre con sus comentarios positivos!**

**Liff: Tiene razón con Natsu**

**Yume:..bueno…yo no se la deje fácil, jejeje**

**Liff: **** Kida Hori ohh, una fan del GrayLucy**

**Yume: Con gran fuerza de voluntad y esta loca!...eso me agrada…**

**Liff:..tu estas loca**

**Yume: Por que crees que dije que me agrada?**

**Yume: ****soniitk** **Gracias!**

**Liff: La sigue una vez al año**

**Yume: -Toma a Liff de la cola y lo cala volando- HASTA LA PROXIMA LECTORES! n.n**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 **

**Yume: Oh dios! Yo subiendo un capitulo! eso es mas raro que político honesto, aprovechen**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cada grupo había podido superar sus dificultades, al menos dos de ellos si, el equipo conformado por Natsu y Happy tuvieron un desmayo repentino ¿Julius los abra salvado? ¿Que estará pensando? **

**_Grupo de Natsu_**

**Natsu empezó a abrir sus ojos dificultad. Se sentó cruzando las piernas y dando un largo bostezo, miro a su amigo felino acostado, aun dormido, junto a el. Entonces acariciándose la cabeza miro a su alrededor y luego recordó todo lo que había pasado, sorprendido se paro y grito dándose cuenta que estaba en cuarto muy diferente al de antes. **

**Natsu: Q…que es todo esto!? –Dijo dándole vuelta al lugar con su mirada y sacudiendo a su amigo- Happy! Despierta!-**

**Happy: Eh?...-Con tantas sacudidas abrió los ojos somnoliento- Natsu...déjame dormir...-Dijo para luego cerrar lentamente sus ojos, pero no tardaron mucho en volverse abrir y con una gran sorpresa miro al pelirosa- Natsu! Estamos vivos!? Nos morimos!?**

**Natsu: No estamos muertos!...va...creo...-Se dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo- Si duele! estamos vivos!**

**En un acto de completa felicidad ambos chicos se abrazaron y luego se miraron confundidos.**

**Los dos:...como llegamos aquí?...**

_**Grupo de Erza**_

**Ya habían salido de aquella zona de peligro, donde las paredes se caían a su alrededor y las flechas amenazaban su vida. Ahora estaban dentro de una habitación era de apesto rustico, muy antigua. Debían revisarla muy bien, ya que este cuarto estaba lleno de cajones, estantes, cuadros, y variados adornos de aspecto muy extraño. **

**Gray: Esto es perdida de tiempo, aquí no hay nada -Dijo quejándose por tercera vez de momento, mientras revolvió un cajón que solo tenia ropa que podria ser tanto de hombre como de mujer-**

**Erza: Pues ya deja de quejarte y trabaja mas! -Le grito a su compañero, cansada de tener que escucharlo todo el rato-**

**Lyon: -Dio un suspiro y trato de ignorar a los demás, mientras que sus manos pasaron bajo un cuadro y sintió una cubertura fría-...y esto?... **

**Gray y Erza: Que viste? -Ambos al mismo tiempo dejaron de discutir para ver a Lyon-**

**Lyon: Aquí...hay algo...-con cuidado descolgó el cuadro y pudo ver una placa de metal- **

**Hibiki: -Se acerco a la placa y apoyo su oreja en esta-..m...-golpeo un poco con su dedo esta-...no parece ser muy profunda...creo que del otro lado no hay casi nada...**

**Erza:...solo hay una forma de saber...-Corrió a ambos chicos de enfrente de la playa, apoyo una de sus manos sobre esta, respiro profundo y con la otra después de un grito golpeo la placa, rompiéndola, dejándolo un agujero que daba al otro lado-**

**Gray:...-Se quedo callado tratando de no volver a hacerla enojar-...**

**Lyon:..-Se asomo hacia el agujero de la placa y miro hacia el otro lado-...Es un pasillo blanco...iluminado...no hay puertas o señales de alguien...**

**_Grupo de Evans_  
><strong>

**Estaban salvados de ser aplastados por aquella roca que, ahora, estaba frente suyo. Mientras Evans sostenía a Lucy en sus brazos, y a Liff dentro de su camisa, mientras el caía por lo que parecía un piso empinado, liso como un tobogán. **

**Lucy: Cuando acabara esto!? -Dijo abrazada al cuello del chico-**

**Evans: Tranquila Lucy, no debe faltar mucho** _Espero que si_

**Mientras en la cabeza de Evans solo pasaban pensamiento de completa felicidad no noto como el camino empinado termino y aquella roca siguió por el pasillo dejándolos a ellos atrás, allí parados en el largo pasillo. **

**Lucy: Evans! Ya termino! -Dijo sonriendo de felicidad mientras se paraba-**

**Evans: a..si...bien...**

**Liff: Ya esta?...-Pregunto mientras asomaba la cabeza fuerza de la camisa de su amigo- **

**Lucy: Si, Liff, ya puedes estar tranquilo**

**Liff: Genial -Salio rápido de allí y bajo al piso- empezaba a hacer calor ahí dentro **

**Los tres siguieron caminando por el largo pasillo el cual no podían ver el final. Lucy estaba caminando muy feliz al pensar de que ya no seria aplastada por una pierna, en lo que caminaba distraída vio un puño pasar atreves de la pared muy cerca de su rostro, no lleno ni a reaccionar y cayo al piso sentada, muy asustada por el. **

**Evans:...que rayos?...-Ayudo a la chica a pararse y se acerco al hoyo, donde vio un ojo-...-Con su dedo lo pico-**

**Lyon: Maldita sea! Evans! -se tapa el ojo-**

**Lucy: Ly...lyon?**

**Gray: Lucy! Eres tu!? -Se pega a la placa (o lo que queda) y la golpea- **

**Lucy: Gray!**

**Evans:...que divertido...**

**Erza: Lucy! Quítate de la pared -Corre a Gray del medio-**

**Lucy:S..si! -Se hecha a un lado con Evans-**

**De una sola patada Erza derribo aquella pared, dejando a todos momentáneamente paralizados de la impresión. Pero no duro mucho sin que Gray fuese y abrazara a Lucy.**

**Lucy: Gra...Gray! -Miro a su amigo sorprendida, mientras su rostro se tiño de rojo-**

**Gray: ah...-se dio cuenta de sus acciones y la solto, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- lo siento...**

**Erza: Los amorios luego, hay que encontrar a Natsu y Happy**

**Evans y Lyon:...-se mantuvieron en silencio con un aura muy oscura mirando hacia Gray-**

**Fin**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yume: Me extrañaban? yo se que si, jeje ;)**

**Lucy:...yume...los salduos**

**Yume A si ...emm...primero a Señorita chispas de chocolate, ohhhh, me gusta esta chica, su comentario tiene fuego de pasión! **

**Lucy: ...-se pone roja-...**

**Yume: tranquila Lucy, se que te gustara con quien te quedes**

**Lucy: ehh ****MichelleEucliffe..****  
><strong>

**Yume: Es un hecho a todos les gustan mis escenas de celos, soy tan genial en eso**

**Gray: -gritndo desde un lado- NO PERDERE!****!**

**Yume: rbChiby FT ...Happy! que te dije que atacar a los fans!?**

**Lucy: MichelleEucliffe de nuevo...**

**Yume:...me dijo sempai! *-***

**Yume: Fue todo un placer, esperen el proximo capitulo, adios mis fieles lectores! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

_Grupo de Erza y Lucy_

**Llevaban ya al menos 20 minutos caminando, sus pies estaban sufriendo con cada paso que daban con ese largo pasillo, color blanco, que no tenia ni puertas, ni ventanas, ni muebles, cuadros, nada aparte de las luces que estaban en el techo, y mientras caminaban mas pensaban que no tendría fin. **

**Gray: Donde se han metido ese par de soquetes?...-Dijo dando un suspiro cansado, apoyándose un poco en la pared mientras caminaba. **

**Lucy: no lo se…pero siento que si doy un paso mas mis pies van a empezar a sangrar…-Dijo con sus brazos meciéndose de un lado a otro, mientras sentía como si en sus pies se clavaran agujas con cada paso que daba.**

**Evans: Lucy, insisto que si esta cansada me deje cargarla en mi espalda –Tomo una mano de Lucy entre las suyas con brillo en sus ojos- Será un placer para mi poder hacer eso…**

**Gray y Lyon: AHH!? –Dijeron en un grito a unísono, con ira, al oír las palabras de Evans y al ver como le tomaba así de las manos-**

**Lucy: Puedo caminar un poco más, jeje…-Dijo un tanto incomoda, mirando a otro lado, para no ver los brillitos segadores de Evans, ni la ira fulminante de los magos de hielo. **

**Erza: Dejen sus conflictos para cuando acabemos con esta misión de una vez –Dijo regañando a todos, incluyendo a Lucy, por haberse quejado al principio-**

_Equipo de Natsu._

**Caminaron perdidamente por todos los pasillos que encontraban, gritando los nombres de sus amigos sin tener cuidadote si alguien los oía o no. **

**Happy: ….creo que no los encontraremos Natsu –Dije el pequeño gato, cansado de volar, se recostó en el hombro de su compañero, para poder descansar.**

**Natsu: Vamos Happy, no hay que rendirse, se que están cerca, lo siento…-Dijo muy convencido. Con una sonrisa miro a su amigo felino, y al momento de darse vuelta para volver hacia el camino se dio cuenta de que todo el ambiente había cambiado, ahora era un largo pasillo blanco lo que los rodeaba, y nisiquiera podía ver, por donde habían llegado- …Happy…..cuando entramos aquí?. **

**Happy: Pues!...pues….no lo se –Dijo rascándose la cabeza con un dedo, tratando de recordarlo. **

**Caminaron, y caminaron, y caminaron, pero parecía inútil, era como si no tuviese un fin. **

**Happy: Natsu, estoy cansado, descansemos un poco –Se cayó al suelo acostado al terminar la fresa, sin poder dar un solo paso más. **

**Natsu: tienes razón..-Se sienta en el suelo dando un suspiro- Mejor descansemos un poco…**

**Mientras ellos descansaban un poco los pies, sentados en el suelo, con su espalda contra la pared, de golpe el cuelo bajo ellos se abrió, dejándolos caer, sacándoles un grito de golpe. Happy saco sus alas a tiempo y voló antes de chocar con el suelo, pero Natsu, en cambio, algo muy blando había atrapado su caída. Al abrir los ojos, vio como su cuerpo se encontraba sobre el de su amiga rubia, con la cabeza a la altura de su pronunciado escote. Al elevar la vista y verla al rostro se sonrojo un poco.**

**Natsu; esto….**

**Evans, Gray y Lyon:…QUITATE DE ENCIMA!-Lo patean contra la pared invadidos por una ira asesina-**

**Evans:-Ayuda a Lucy a pararse- estas bien? Te hiciste daño? Te hizo algo? desea que lo castigue? **

**Lucy: Es…estoy bien, solo me tomo por sorpresa…gracias Evans…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Happy: Layla Redfox, la nueva fangirl de Evans! –ríe-**

**Yume: ohh, bienvenida al club querida **

**Gray: RDzone4 no me dices que hacer…**

**Yume: yo si, cállate Gray**

**Happy:-ríe-**

**Yume: Gracia por escribir ;)**

**Yume:MichelleEucliffe Dame una Y! Dame una U! Dame una M! Dame una E! Que forma!? Yume!**

**Gray:ey…ey…dejen de matar a mis fans….**

**Happy: corre! Corre por tu vida!**

**Yume: Veras ****Itzel**** todo depende cuando mi corazón lo dicte….naa, mentira, me tarde muuuucho por que primero estuve en época de exámenes, luego estuve muerta así que me tome una semana para descansar, después de eso me tuve que ir de viaje y no tenia ni compu ni Internet, y cuando volví mi compu se rompió y estuve como un mes dejándola en casa hasta que al fin la mande a arreglar y ahí tuve que esperar otro mes mas…y eme aquí **

**Yume: Nalufan bla bla….gracias por comentar (^-^)/**

**Yume: Yume fuera! paz! hasta la otra!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: **

**Por fin el grupo se había reunido, ahora todos estaban completos, pero aun tenían un problema, no tenían ni la más pálida idea donde estaba. Debían hacer algo, y caminar en línea recta, por un pasillo que parecía no tener fin no era muy buena opción, aunque era la única en la cual podían pensar en ese momento de cansancio, donde su mente se estaba hartando de ver el mismo escenario sin fin. **

**Lucy: …ya…..ya…ya no quiero seguir! –Dijo dejándose caer sentada en el suelo, apoyándose sobre la lisa pared blanca. **

**Erza:….maldición….-dijo en voz baja, por que, aun que no quisiera admitirlo, el pasillo parecía estarle venciendo también, no parecía tener fin y esas extrañas paredes no sufrían efecto ante ninguno de los ataques de los magos.**

**Hibiki: Tranquila Erza, mientras estemos juntos siempre pasara algo mejor –Dijo con su sonrisa de host, mas solo fue ignorado por la pelirroja.**

**Evans: -se arrodillo con delicadeza junto a Lucy tomando su mano- Puedo cargarla todo el tiempo que desee, solo pídamelo**

**Lucy: ehh….eh…-lo miro un poco confundida y luego bajo la mirada con levedad hacia sus manos, que estaban atrapadas entre las de el-…esto…yo….**

**Gray: Hey! déjala en paz! ¿No ves que ella no quiere? –Dijo en un tono un tanto enojado, interponiéndose entre la joven y el mago de agua. **

**Evans: -se puso de pie, con el rostro completamente serio- ¿Tu que te metes cubo de hielo?**

**Gray: ¿¡A quien le dices cubo de hielo, acosador!?**

**Evans: ¿¡Como me llamaste!?**

**Entre ambos jóvenes hacia un aura oscura capaz de verse a metros de distancia, pero el grupo les resto importancia y siguieron caminando, mientras que la rubia estaba con el pelirosado a su derecha y el otro mago de hielo a su izquierda. **

**Erza: Que par de idiotas….-dijo en un suspiro-**

**El tiempo pasó, seguían con su infinita tarea de caminar cuando sintieron el temblor en sus pies y se detuvieron. El temblor se volvió más fuerte y fue seguido por fuertes ruidos, haciendo a todos palidecer. **

**Lucy: Q…que es eso!?-Pregunto asustada, y lentamente se dio vuelta, para soltar un grito de terror. **

**El piso tras de ellos estaba cayendo con rapidez, y no solo eso, si no que caía a un profundo vacío de color negro. **

**Erza: ¿¡Que hacen ahí parados!? ¡Corran! –Les grito a sus compañeros petrificados que rápidamente volvieron en si y comenzaron a correr junto con ella.**

**Happy y Liz volaban sobre las cabezas de sus amigos mirando hacia atrás cada tanto para ver que tan rápido caía el piso tras de ellos. **

**Lucy jadeando de cansancio, a más no poder comenzó a correr mas lento cada vez, hasta que casi no le llegaban las fuerzas. Entonces sus llaves brillaron y como una princesa, el joven de traje la cargo para correr.**

**Lucy: Loke!..-dijo un tanto sorprendida, mirando al joven Leo desde sus brazos. **

**Loke: Lucy….-Sonrío a la joven con un brillo en su perfecta dentadura- Sabia que serias tu mi princesa en peligro –Dijo con facilidad, haciendo sonrojar a la joven rubia.**

**Evans:…..ese maldito….-Dijo con sus ojos encendidos en fuego- ¿cree que puede tomar así como así a Lucy?...**

**.**

**Liz: Evans…asusta a veces….-le comento al otro gato, mientras miraba a su amigo.**

**Happy: Natsu también esta asustándome….-Dijo mirando al mago de fuego, el cual estaba sonriendo muy oscuro, mientras clavaba la mirada en Loke. **

**Erza: Allá! la salida! –Le grito al grupo, viendo como se aproximaban a una puerta abierta, al fin estaba el final del pasillo. **

**Hibiki: Rápido! –fue el primero en llegar y fue ayudando a los demás entrar al otro lado de la puerta. **

**Al verse del otro lado pudieron justamente, no se veía nada, todo estaba muy oscuro. Natsu intento dar un paso más y sintió la falta de piso bajo sus pies, y se tiro hacia atrás.**

**Natsu: No hay piso ahí! **

**Erza: ¿¡Que!?...-Tanteo levemente con el, y lo comprobó, no había piso. Todos quietos!...**

**Lucy: Ahora que haremos!? **

**fin**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yume: un nuevo capitulo para mis lectores tan bonitos!**

**Evans: Estas haciéndolo por que hace mucho que no subes?**

**Yume:….hora de agradecimientos!**

**Evans: MichelleEucliffe…um….**

**Yume:….Erza no debería hacer eso, me quedo sin chicos si los mata**

**Evans:…..-sonrie-…gracias Erza san**

**Yume; ****Sofa scarlet!...sofa….sofa…¿Me puede sentar en ti?**

**Evans: -Le da un golpe- Ponte seria**

**Yume: okey! okey!...**

**Evans: gracias por el comentario, y Lucy es MIA, no te preocupes**

**yume:…..**

**Yume: Hasta la próxima! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Mis hermosos lectores, para facilitarles la vida, comenzare a definir mejor los diálogos, acciones, donde empieza el dialogo para poder acomodarlo mejor, y los cambios serán así:**

_Pensamientos_

_**Diálogos**_

**Narraciones y acciones**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 19:**

**Estaban rodeados por una infinita oscuridad, que no dejaba que viesen ni sus propias manos, era como estar con los ojos vendados, tampoco podían dar marcha atrás por varias razones, la primera y principal, ya no sabían por donde habían entrado, y moverse era peligroso en ese momento, ya que, como pudieron averiguar con la casi caída al vació de Natsu, había espacio donde no había piso y moverse un solo paso era un gran peligro.**

**Lucy: ****_¿¡Ahora que vamos a hacer!? –_****Les grito, aun sin saber donde estaban sus compañeros, excepto Loke, que el, aun la mantenía en sus brazos, cargándola sin problemas. **

**Erza: ****_No entremos en pánico!...¿Alguien tiene un encendedor?..._**

**Natsu: -Su mano se encendió con una llama y alrededor suyo se ilumino por el fuego- ****_Parece que aquí se puede usar la magia _**

**Erza: ****_¡Bien! Todos vayan hacia Natsu_**

**Dicho esto todos comenzaron a caminar de forma lenta hacia a Natsu y lo rodearon.**

**Gray: ****_Al menos sirves de algo_**

**Natsu: ****_Cierra la boca cubo de hielo!_**

**Gray: ****_¿¡Que!?_**

**Erza: ****_¡Ustedes dos paren ya! ¿¡Acaso no ven el problema en el que estamos!?_**

**Natsu y Gray: ****_Lo siento Erza…_**

**Lucy: ****_¿Pero que haremos ahora?_**

**Loki: ****_Personalmente no me molesta esto –_****Dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente, con Lucy en sus brazos. **

**La joven rubia se sonrojo nuevamente al volverse a dar cuenta en que situación se encontraba. Mientras que los jóvenes, sacando a Hibiki, ardían en llamas (Natsu literal). **

**Lyon: ****_-_****Miro un poco alrededor y finalmente apoyo las manos en el suelo—un viento frío soplo antes de que volviera a enderezarse- ****_Hice un camino de hielo para poder avanzar….hay que ir en fila y ser rápidos, no se cuanto resistirá…-_****Rodeo un poco la mirada para ver si había logrado sorprender a la joven Lucy, pero ella solo trataba de alejar un poco a Loki sin caer al piso o a la nada.**

**Erza: ****_Buen trabajo Lyon! –_****Le da una palmada fuerte en la espalda- ****_Natsu! Ve al frente! –_****Sin dejarle responde lo arrastro al frente y lo sostuvo como una linterna para poder avanzar.**

**Se hizo una fila, uno detrás de otro, al frente iba Erza que llevaba a Natsu, mientras el murmuraba y suspiraba, arriba de ellos volaba Happy y Liff, tras ellos estaba Hibiki, que miraba a Erza desde atrás con una sonrisa, mas detrás iba Lyon que dos por tres giraba la vista hacia atrás, atrás de el iba Loki, que llevaba a Lucy en brazos, y ella le pedía cada dos segundos que por favor la bajara y el solo negaba y le sonreía de forma galante, tras ellos estaba el mago de hielo, Gray, y Evans, ambos emanaban un aura negra y escalofriante, y clavaban sus miradas como puñales en la espalda de Loki.**

**Erza: ****_Creo que logro ver el final de esto! –_****Dijo, tratando de ver un poco más lejos de lo que la oscuridad y la poca luz de Natsu mostraba. **

**Evans: ****_Ya era ho…-_****Antes de poder terminar de hablar el piso de hielo ajo sus pies se quebró y estuvo apunto de caer hacia esa oscuridad de no ser que la mano Gray atrapo la suya justo a tiempo.**

**Liff:****_¡Evans! ¿¡Estas bien!?_**

**Evans: ****_Si…gracias Gray…-_****Dijo parándose junto a el.**

**Gray: ****_No fue nada, ahora eres un compañero_**

**Erza: ****_Lyon! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_**

**Lyon: ****_Les dije que no sabia cuanto iba a aguantar! _**

**Antes de poder seguir gritándose, todos pudieron escuchar el ruido tras de ellos, de cómo el hielo se iba quebrando. Todas las caras palidecieron y comenzaron a correr. **

**Lucy: ****_Kyaaaa! –_****Se aferro a Loki con fuerza y cerro los ojos. **

**Loki: ****_Tranquila Lucy, yo estoy aquí para protegerte._**

**Evans:…-sus ojos brillaron en un resplandor amarillo de ira mientras corría tras de ellos dos.**

**Lucy:…****_Siento un escalofrío en la espalda…._**

**Erza: ****_¡Ahí! ¡La puerta!_****-Pudo divisar una puerta de madera a lo lejos y con sus fuerzas lanzo a Natsu y lo mando volando contra aquella puerta, airándola abajo. **

**Happy: ¡Natsu! ¿¡Estas bien!? –****_Gritaba mientras volaba hacia su amigo lo más rápido posible. _**

**Natsu: ****_Si….solo me di un golpe…-_****Dijo mientras se paraba y se tocaba la cabeza- ****_¡Erza! ¡No me vuelvas a tirar así! _**

**Erza: ****_¡Muévete!_****-Dando un salto entro al lugar tras la puerta, dándole un golpe a Natsu y dejándolo en el suelo- ****_Te dije que te movieras –_****Le dijo acomodándose la falda. **

**Todos corrieron lo más rápido posible y pasaron tras la puerta y vieron como a su espalda solo había quedado esa inmensa oscuridad. Miraron a su alrededor, ahora parecían entrar en un pasillo, igual al que estaban cuando habían llegado, la diferencia es que no había puertas, solo cuatros, repisas, libros, unas lámparas, y otros tipos de muebles. **

**Lucy: -Finalmente logro bajarse de los brazos de Loki- ****_Gracias por ayudarme Loki._**

**Loki: ****_Cuando sea, mi princesa –_****Le dijo besando su mano y sonriendo.**

**Lucy:-Se sonrojo un poco- ****_Si, si, seguro…-_****Devolvió al joven a su llave rápidamente. **

**Mientras tanto los otros jóvenes observaban, con un aura oscura, maldiciendo en silencio a la llave del chico de Leo.**

**Erza: ****_¿Dónde estaremos ahora?_**

**Hibiki: ****_Es una especie de pasillo…-_****da unos pasos mirando bien a su alrededor- ****_No parece haber señales de trampas…_**

**_¿?: ¿Eso crees niño bonito?...-_****Dice una voz ronca desde un cuarto oscuro.**

**fin**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Loki: Hoy estare yo acompañando a Yume**

**Yume: por desgracia**

**Loki: ehhh, que mala**

**Yume: Nagisa Ami, estoy bien, gracias. Me alegro que te gustara mi fic**

**Loki: en normal reirte de ellos, son unos idiotas**

**Yume: no eres quien para decir**

**Loki:….**

**Yume: ****LucyDragneel jaja, que bueno que te guste tanto las escenas de comedia**

**Loki:….le dijo gorda a Lucy!? A mi Lucy!?**

**Yume: se, se, baja tu humo**

**Yume: ****Sofa scarlet** ** de nuevo! jaja, veras, ese comentario es de que te llamas sofa, y el sofa es para sentarse, pero en fin, me alegro que te diviertas **


	20. Chapter 20

_Pensamientos_

_**Diálogos**_

**Narraciones y acciones**

**Personaje que habla**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 20:**

**El ruido metálico resonó entre las paredes, haciendo al grupo de magos mirar a su alrededor confundidos. Como dos ruedas empezando a andar sintieron escuchar, y todo de golpe paso cuando las paredes cayeron y en una jaula de metal se volvió. **

**Lucy****: **_**¿¡Estamos encerrados!?...¿¡Que diablos paso!?-**_**Dijo mas que confundida la rubia, mientras miraba a su alrededor de forma muy nerviosa, haciendo sus piernas temblar y sus manos aferrarse entre si frente a ella.**

**Erza****: **_**Tranquilízate Lucy, solo es una jaula de metal…-**_**Su ropa en un brillo mágico se transformo en una armadura completamente plateada y en su mano apareció una espada que era el doble de su cuerpo**_**-Con un golpe bastara…-**_**Dijo con un tono bastante confiado y comenzó a correr hacia los barrotes.**

**Evans****: **_**¡Erza! ¡Espera!- **_**Quiso frenar a la pelirroja, pero fue en vano ya que su rapidez supero la de el.**

**Erza, con su espada levantada, golpeo con fuerza los barrotes. Hubo un momento de silencio, no se escucho ningún sonido. Pasaron unos segundos un rayo saco dispara a Erza hacia la otra punta de la jaula, haciendo su cuerpo chocar con fuerza contra los barrotes. Su armadura volvió a ser su ropa normal, y sus ojos se cerraron al quedar inconsciente por el impacto. Hibiki llego a atajarla antes de que cayera al suelo y la acostó lentamente. **

**Todos quedaron shockeados por lo que había pasado, y el silencio se volvió a hacer durante un momento. **

**Evans****: **_**Maldición…intente frenarla…-**_**Dijo en cierto tono de culpa, mientras su mirada bajaba hacia el suelo y cerraba con fuerza las manos contra su cintura. **

**Lucy****: **_**E…Evans… ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Erza…?-**_**Pregunto con una voz temblorosa, el efecto de lo que había pasado no se le podía quitar, su piel aun se sentía erizada por el susto del momento. **

**Evans****:**_**...Una trampa no puede ser tan sencilla…solo un torpe encerraría a un grupo de magos en una jaula común y corriente, sin ningún tipo de vigilancia.**_

**Natsu: **_**Ella esta bien!?-**_**Pregunto casi gritando, preocupado por su amiga.**

**Evans: **_**Tranquilo Natsu…ella solo se desmayo por el impacto, despertara en un rato…pero ahora…lo que hay que preguntarse es ¿Qué va a pasarnos a nosotros?**_

**Un lento y sarcástico aplauso se hizo sonar en la habitación, cuando una gran puerta de madera tallada se abrió con un suave rechinido y dio espacio a un hombre de mas o menos 1.80 de alto, robusto, con una espesa barba de color gris, un sombrero de copa, color negro, que cubría su calva, tenia un traje blanco, con una rayas finas de color gris y una corbata roja bien acomodada, por adentro del traje.**

**¿?: **_**Veo que pudieron llegar hasta aquí sin problemas…¿Verdad, Evans?**_

**Evans:**_**…Kuroshi…-**_**Dijo en un susurro oscuro, mientras clavaba su mirada en aquel hombre, mientras su rostro oscurecía con ira y rencor. **

**Kuroshi: ****-Río de forma tal que resonó en todo el lugar- **_**¿Crees que esa es la forma de hablarle a tu maestro pequeño ingrato?**_

**Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y miraron a ambos. Por fin había llegado con el jefe del gremio, con aquel que había ordenado los ataques.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Pensamientos _

_**Diálogos **_

**Narraciones y acciones**

**Personaje que habla  
><strong>**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 21:**

**Natsu:**_**Bastardo… ¡Tú eres el que mando a atacar nuestro gremio! –**_**Se puso de pie dentro de la jaula, con sus ojos impregnados en ira. **

**Kuroshi:**_**Increíble poder deductivo tienes –**_**Soltó una enorme carcajada mientras aplaudía de forma sarcástica. **

**Evans: **_**¿Qué piensas hacer?...**_

**Korushi:**_** ¿Yo?...no mucho, pensaba en comer algo, conseguir nuevos reclutas…ah, y destruir a los que se opongan –**_**Sonríe- **_**Así que ¿Qué dicen? Ustedes son poderosos, únanse a mí y tendrán mas poder, y todo lo que desean. **_

**Gray: **_**No hay forma que aceptemos estar con una cucaracha como tu**_

**Evans:**_** Tiene razón, nadie formara de tu gremio de mentiras **_

**¿?:**_**…Acepto…**_

**Los ojos de todos se abrieron sorprendidos y al girarse miraron a Lucy que miraba decidida.**

**Lucy:**_**Acepto…ya…estoy cansada de todo esto… -**_**Bajo la vista.**

**Natsu:**_**Lucy… ¿Por qué?...**_

**Kuroshi: **_**Perfecto! Bienvenida al bando ganador señorita… -**_**Sonrío.**

**Una Compuerta bajo Lucy se abrió y ella cayó por allí, de inmediato la compuerta se cerró y Lucy cayó junto al hombre. **

**Lucy:**_** auch…-**_**Se paro acariciándose la retaguardia. **

**Lyon:**_**Lucy! ¿¡Como puedes escogerlo a el!?**_

**La rubia los miro y luego aparto la vista.**

**Lucy:**_** Ya me cansaron… **_

**Kuroshi: ****Bien**_** señorita Lucy, te daré tu nuevo uniforme, y luego volveremos para que te despidas de tus compañeros…perdón, tus ex compañeros.**_

**Gray:**_**¡Lucy! ¡No lo hagas!**_

**El hombre camino junto a la rubia a la puerta.**

**Natsu:**_**¿¡NO ERAMOS UNA FAMILIA!?**_

**Los dos Salieron del cuarto dejando todo en silencio.**

**Evans: **_**No puede ser… Lucy no es capaz de hacer algo así…**_

**Happy:**_** Lucy…¿Nos traiciono?...**_

_**fin**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Pensamientos _

_**Diálogos **_

**Narraciones y acciones**

**Personaje que habla  
><strong>

**Capitulo 22:**

**Natsu:**_**No puede ser verdad… Lucy no seria capaz de hacer algo así **_

**Hibiki:**_**Natsu… Tampoco me gusta aceptarlo pero tienes que ver la realidad**_

**Evans:**_** Tu cierra la boca! No conoces a Lucy así que no hables de ella!**_

**Lyon:**_** ¿¡Y tú que sabes de ella!? ¡Hace años que no la ves, la ultima ves que la viste era una niña ¿¡O no!?**_

**¿':**_** Hace mucho ruido… **_

**Todos al girarse vieron que Erza estaba despertando al fin.**

**Happy:**_** Erza! Al fin Te perdiste de muchas cosas…**_

**Erza:**_** Tranquilo Happy, pude oír todo… **_

**Natsu**_**: ¡Erza! ¡Diles que Lucy no seria capaz de traicionarnos! **_

**Erza:**_**Natsu…yo…**_

**La puerta se volvió a abrir, Kuroshi ahora tenia un bolso y a Lucy con un uniforme de color negro y unas botas rojas. **

**Korushi:**_** Bien señores, hora de irnos… -**_**Saca un arma- **_**No es anda personal, son negocios… -**_**Sonríe. **

**EL ruido de un látigo golpeando contra la carne era audible. Seguido del grito de dolor del hombre robusto. **

**Lucy:**_** Debes estar loco si crees que traicionaría a mis amigos… -**_**Con su látigo en mano. **

**Natsu:**_** Lo sabia! **_

**Kuroshi:**_** Maldita… -**_**Agarrándose la mano herida con la sana. **

**Lucy:**_** Esto si es personal… -**_**Saca la llave de Leo y al Instante salio Loke. **

**Loke:**_**Me halaga que me hayas llamado mi amada Lucy –**_**Tomando las manos de la rubia.**

**Evans y Gray: **_**Aléjate de ella! **_

**Lucy:**_** Por favor Loke… no es momento para esto… -**_**Se suelta.**

**Al final el ambiente se sintió serio, pero todo oscureció de golpe. Al volver la luz todos notaron que el hombre había huido como un cobarde. **

**Lucy logro abrir la jaula con un panel de control que estaba contra la pared. **

**Evans****: **_**Sabia que no era capaz de traicionarnos**_** –Abrazo a Lucy.**

**Lyon y Gray los separaron tirando de Evans.**

**Erza:**_**Pero Kuroshi se nos escapo… **_

**Hibiki:**_**Tranquila Erza, lo encontraremos y lo detendremos de una ves por todas.**_

**Evans: **_**Seguramente ya huyo del edificio, así que será mejor que nos vayamos ahora.**_

**Lucy: **_**Estoy de acuerdo… **_

**Loke:**_**Yo la llevare mi princesa –**_**Cargo a Lucy en brazos y corrió.**

**Los chicos corrieron tras de ellos. **

**Fin**


End file.
